I Whish
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Avez-vous déjà prit le temps de faire une liste de vos souhaits? Erin va expérimenté ça, et sera peut-être agréablement surprise... LINSTEAD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Jay fit un peu de ménage dans son appartement avant que son équipière et meilleure amie n'arrive. Il lui a proposé de passer chez lui pour boire une bière et manger une pizza. La semaine a été longue et il n'avait qu'une hâte qu'elle se termine et qu'il puisse relâcher la pression. Un coup discret retentit contre la porte d'entrée.

-Hey, souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Hey, répondit Erin en lui souriant.

Elle brandit deux boites de pizzas, le jeune homme se décala pour lui laisser la voie libre. Erin fit son chemin jusqu'au salon, et déposa la nourriture sur la table basse. Jay revint avec deux bières ouvertes et s'installa sur le canapé près de son équipière.

-Avec un peu de chance demain sera une journée cool, sans enquête et qu'on pourra avoir notre dimanche de libre. Souffla Erin en prenant un morceau de pizza trois fromages.

-Ça serait bien, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause. Cette semaine a été super longue ! Et la semaine d'avant aussi, je ne me souviens plus quand on a eu un jour de repos. Plaisanta Jay

-Il y a trois semaines ! Voight nous a donné notre vendredi soir et samedi.

-Ah oui ! Des plans si on a le dimanche de libre ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Quand j'étais petit, le dimanche était réservé à réaliser un truc qu'on avait envie car le samedi c'était les leçons et entraînements. On allait au parc, ou au lac, ou ma mère nous emmenait à la Navy Pier et on y passé l'après-midi entière.

Erin l'écoutait rêveuse, les yeux pétillants. Jay connait son passé, pas en détails mais en grande partie.

-Tu n'avais pas de petites traditions comme ça ? Hasarda-t-il

-Non, Bunny était toujours défoncée. C'était un miracle si on avait un vrai repas, alors tous les rêves et souhaits il fallait oublier immédiatement.

Jay se leva d'un bond, pressant gentiment au passage le genou d'Erin. Elle le regarda s'éloignée intrigué, mais ayant peur qu'il s'éloigne à cause de son passé. Le jeune homme revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec une feuille blanche et un stylo.

-Tiens, on va faire un jeu. Chacun écrit les souhaits qu'il a. Peu importe lequel c'est, ça peut aller du plus fou au plus anodin, juste un souhait, quelque chose qu'on aimerait.

Ils s'attaquèrent chacun de leur côté à écrire ses fameuses listes. Jay la regarda en souriant avant de se mettre dans le fond du canapé.

-Tu lis ? Demanda-t-il

Erin le regarda inconfortable, elle a peur de son jugement. Jay le vit et pressa doucement l'épaule de son équipière.

-Ok alors je commence, conduire une GMC au travail avec toi sur le siège passager.

Le rire d'Erin déchira le silence, Jay rigola aussi du baume au cœur de la voir comme ça.

-A ton tour. Déclara Jay

-Faire un saut en parachute.

-J'ai déjà sauté, pas par loisir. Avec l'armée, on devait sauter souvent.

-C'était comment ? Demanda Erin rêveuse.

-Magique, malgré le danger j'ai toujours trouvé ça magique. Tu te sens libre, la vue est magnifique. Tu as mis quoi d'autre ?

-Voir la mer. Murmura Erin

-Voir la mer ? Tu n'as jamais vu la mer ?!

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête des larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. L'ex-Ranger se leva avant de se placer juste devant elle. Il repoussa délicatement les cheveux de devant son visage, avant d'essuyer les larmes d'Erin de ses pouces.

-Hey, ne pleure pas. Il n'y a aucune honte là-dedans. J'imagine bien que si déjà Bunny ne s'occupait pas de toi, ne prenait pas la peine de faire attention à ce qu'il y ait toujours à manger, elle n'allait pas faire ce genre de chose. Ne pleures pas s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression d'être un mauvais équipier, c'est moi qui te fait pleurer.

-Non ! Non ne penses jamais ça ! T'es un super équipier !

-Viens là. Souffla-t-il avant de l'attirer pour un câlin.

Erin sourit contre l'épaule de Jay, elle a de la chance de l'avoir. Le jeune homme est adorable avec elle, couvrant toujours ses arrières. Lui ramenant toujours son café favoris le matin quand il n'est pas en retard. Il ne l'a pas jugé quand des brides de son passé sont sortis au grand jour, et rien n'a changé entre eux quand elle a eu le courage de lui en dire plus.

-Tu avais déjà fait équipe avec une femme par le passé ? Demanda Erin pour changer de sujet.

\- Jamais, tu n'as été la première. Même à l'armée, mon unité était faite que d'hommes, dont Mouse.

-Et tu n'as pas eu peur quand tu as su que tu ferais équipe avec moi ? Questionna Erin

-Non, j'ai trouvé que ça allait être intéressant de travailler avec une femme. Une autre façon de voir et d'agir. Je suis pour l'égalité des sexes. Non ce qui m'a fait peur quand j'ai su que j'allais travailler avec toi c'est que je ne pourrais jamais conduire. Et qu'en plus j'aurai Voight encore plus sur le dos que les autres car je fais équipe avec sa fille. Plaisanta Jay

-Je ne suis pas sa fille !

-Pas biologiquement mais c'est tout comme. Et toi comment tu as réagis ?

-J'ai eu peur au début que tu ne sois qu'un bleue fraîchement sortit de l'académie. Après Julie a dit que tu avais travaillé sous couverture. Et forcément elle l'a dit à Antonio, qui est venu me rassurer en disant que tu étais un ancien militaire. Que tu avais été un des meilleurs corps d'armée, que tous flics aimeraient avoir un de ces gars comme équipier. Et il avait raison, je ne changerai de coéquipier pour rien au monde. Je devrais y aller il se fait tard. Merci pour ce soir. Sourit Erin

Jay la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, il pensait aller directement au lit et laisser le nettoyage pour le lendemain mais se retint. Il ramassa les bières et les cartons de pizzas avant de prendre la liste de souhaits d'Erin qu'elle avait oublié sur la table.

« _Ce que j'aimerais faire :_

 _Voir la mer_

 _Visiter la France et apprendre à parler un peu français_

 _Dormir dans un château_

 _Aller dans un pays d'Afrique_

 _Faire un espèce de Road Trip_

 _Voir le désert (Colorado, Arizona, Nevada ou New Mexique voir Texas)_

 _Voir les montagnes (Utah, Idaho, Wyoming ou Montana)_

 _Faire un saut en parachute_

 _Aller dans ta Cabane entourée d'ours dans les bois au fin-fond du Wisconsin_

 _Aller à Disneyland (je Sais que j'ai passé l'âge mais j'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait)_

 _Faire de la plongée sous-marine_

 _Faire du surf_

 _Traverser la route 66 en moto._

 _Faire du traîneau tiré par des chiens des neiges._

 _Escalader une montagne, faire du camping. »_

Jay sourit en lisant tout ça et se fit une promesse mentale avant de ranger la liste dans le tiroir du meuble de l'entrée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

Jay se dépêcha de se préparer et préparer le sac d'affaire pour la journée avant de tout mettre dans sa voiture. Il est 8h16 quand Jay se gare devant l'immeuble d'Erin. Elle va probablement lui râler dessus mais ça vaut le coup pour lui. Et puis à la fin de la journée elle sera contente.

-Hey, tu sais qu'on est samedi matin et qu'il n'est même pas 9h ! Râla Erin en ouvrant.

-Je sais, tu es prête ?

-Oui, mais on va où ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bien essayé, prends ton manteau.

Il lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture, enfin une bonne excuse pour qu'il puisse conduire. Jay tendit un gobelet de café à Erin et un beignet avant de prendre la route.

-Hmmm c'est à quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme

-A la mangue.

Forcément ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans les bouchons. Erin monta le son de l'autoradio avant de se mettre à fredonner puis de chanter. Jay rigola en la voyant faire ça, mais la trouva mignonne. Après une heure de bouchon, Jay gara la voiture sur le parking. Erin regarda autour d'elle, ils sont sur un petit parking, avec petit bâtiment pour l'accueil. Elle aperçut un panneau indiquant qu'ils sont sur un aérodrome. La jeune femme se tourna vers Jay les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras en sortant de la voiture. Jay lui rend son étreinte content de lui faire plaisir. Si Bunny, ni personne d'autres ne lui a fait plaisir, ni à penser à son bonheur, lui il le ferait. Ils entrèrent dans des vestiaires, et Jay lui tendit une combinaison ainsi que des gants. Il la prit en photo pour immortaliser le moment, avant de se prendre ensemble. Son cœur fit un bond en voyant les yeux d'Erin remplit de bonheur.

-Prête ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, on met les casques dans l'avion ?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, on aura le temps entre le décollage et le saut.

L'instructeur les rejoignit sur le tarmac, et expliqua tout, du décollage de l'avion jusqu'à l'atterrissage des deux au sol. Il expliqua le matériel, à quoi ça sert, et comment vérifier que c'est bien mit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'allez pas sauter toute seule, vous serez attaché.

L'avion démarra, c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Erin remarqua que l'instructeur n'est pas habillé comme eux. Il porte un jean et une chemise de tous les jours, et non la combinaison de saut.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas en tenu. Vous sautez comme ça ? Demanda Erin.

Jay rigola à côté d'elle, l'instructeur sourit face à l'intention d'Erin. Il n'a jamais vu une cliente aussi attentive aux instructions et explications.

-Non, je ne vais pas sauter avec vous. Votre ami a déjà fait ça avec l'armée. Il est assez qualifié pour le faire seul, et pour le faire avec vous.

Erin se retourna vers Jay, et rencontra ses yeux bleus rieurs.

-Tu seras attachée à moi, je ferai toutes les manœuvres ne t'en fait pas.

Ils montèrent dans l'avion, un petit avion de cinq places. Jay enfila le sac parachute qu'il accrocha correctement. Erin profite du paysage, le paysage… Ils sont éloignés de Chicago, la ville est loin dans l'horizon. La porte s'ouvre signalant qu'ils vont pouvoir sauter et qu'il est temps pour Erin de s'accrocher à Jay. Elle se mit à paniquer en voyant le sol loin, loin, loin sous leurs pieds, son corps entier se mit à trembler de peur. Elle tenta de le cacher comme elle put pour ne pas se montrer comme une dégonflée devant Jay. Mais ce dernier a vu le regard paniqué de son équipière, il s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

-Hey, ça va aller. C'est normal la première fois.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis une dégonflée.

-Jamais je ne le penserai, et puis c'est un sentiment tout à fait normal que tu ressens. Mais je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

Il embrassa tendrement son front avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux pour pouvoir l'attacher correctement à lui. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, Jay attrapa la main d'Erin avant de la presser doucement et de sauter.

Ils descendirent en chute libre, Erin se laissa aller à crier le temps de la chute. Une sensation de liberté, de grandeur la parcourant. Elle se sentait légère, vide de tout poids, vivante. Ils firent plusieurs pirouettes, avant de se retrouver allonger sur le ventre, parallèle à la terre ferme. Erin aperçut un nuage avant qu'ils ne le traversent, elle se mit à sourire. Jay déclencha le parachute, le choc fut un peu violent, surprenant Erin. Leur chute se fit moins rapide, elle se sentit pivoter vers la droite. Erin leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Jay, il souriait. Ils profitèrent d'un courant pour rester plus longtemps dans les airs. La vue sous leurs pieds est magnifique, une palette de couleurs, des petits nuages se promenant par endroits. Puis la terre se rapprocha au fur et à mesure, Jay mit les pieds au sol en premier avant qu'Erin ne le fasse aussi. L'ex-Ranger lâcha les deux sangles avant d'attraper la taille d'Erin pour la stabiliser, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il la tenant toujours contre lui.

-Oui, j'avais les jambes qui tremblent mais ça va mieux.

Jay enleva les sangles et le harnais qui les lient ensemble. Il enleva le sac à dos et se tourna vers Erin.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il

-C'était géniale ! Fantastique ! C'était énorme ! S'exclama-t-elle aux anges

Toute excitée et encore sous adrénaline Erin enlaça Jay.

-Merci ! Mercii du fond du cœur Jay c'était magique !

Il embrassa son front alors que leur moniteur les rejoignait.

-Alors comment c'était ? Demanda-t-il à Erin

-Géniale ! On se sent tellement libre, puissant, tellement vivant. Et on est livré au vent, on fait des pirouettes sans rien contrôler et on traverser des nuages…

Jay rigola en la voyant comme ça. Ils remercièrent l'instructeur avant de rentrer à Chicago.

-Je mange avec Hank ce soir, tu viens ? Proposa Erin

-Euh je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. Il va penser des choses et je serai dans sa ligne de mire.

-Mais non ne t'en fait pas. Allez viens. Tu ne vas pas juste me déposer chez lui avant de repartir tout seul. Pas après ce que tu viens de faire pour moi ! S'indigna Erin

Ils se garèrent dans la rue juste devant la maison de Voight, Jay suivit Erin un peu nerveux d'aller manger chez son boss avec son équipière.

-Hey toi !

-Hey, j'ai ramené Jay. Il m'a emmené faire du saut en parachute. C'était trop top Hank ! La sensation de chute, et de liberté et…

-Je suis content pour toi kiddo. Halstead.

-Sergent.

-Dans la cuisine.

Jay le suivit dans la cuisine sachant déjà ce qu'il va lui dire.

-Avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose sergent, il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi. C'était juste une sortie entre équipiers. En discutant avec elle, Erin m'a confié qu'elle aimerait faire ça, qu'elle n'a pas fait un certain nombre de trucs. J'en ai déjà fait avec l'armée des sauts alors je me suis dit que je pourrai au moins faire ça pour elle.

-Bien. Je vois qu'elle s'est amusée en tout cas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

L'équipe se retrouva avec une enquête tendue sur le dos, les journaliste se sont déjà emparés de l'affaire rendant les choses encore plus compliqué pour les enquêteurs. Deux jours qu'ils ne dorment pas pour pouvoir avancer plus vite et calmer les tensions.

-Où est Erin ? Demanda Voight en sortant de son bureau

-Dans les vestiaires, les pompiers nous ont ramenés deux lits d'appoints. Elle se repose. Déclara Antonio.

Jay se leva avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires. La jeune femme dort dans un des lits, Jay attrapa son manteau dans son casier avant de le mettre sur son équipière. Il retourna dans l'open-space et se replongea dans le dossier. Ils tournent un peu en rond, chacun a revu ces indiques mais rien de nouveau n'est sorti.

-Bon il y a une manifestation demain. Jay, je veux que tu y ailles en infiltrer, personne ne t'a vu encore. Essaye d'avoir d'autres informations.

-Bien chef.

-Bon en attendant il faut qu'on avance. Chacun reprend le dossier et revoit tout, retrace tout ce qu'on s'est. Peut-être que quelque chose nous a échappé. Halstead rentre chez toi, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un te voit au District avant la manifestation.

-Je peux vous aider depuis chez moi. Déclara Jay.

Voight acquiesça avant de retourner dans son bureau. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil avant de demander à Jay de ramener Erin chez elle. La jeune femme est épuisée et bien qu'elle ne l'est dit à personne, elle a eu du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Jay prit ses affaires sur son bureau ainsi que les affaires d'Erin avant de gagner les vestiaires.

Jay se baissa à sa hauteur et pressa doucement son épaule pour la réveiller.

-Hey Erin, Erin réveilles-toi. Hey. Souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent plein de fatigue, Jay lui sourit doucement.

-Voight nous autorise à rentrer chez nous.

-L'enquête est finie ? Demanda-t-elle groggy

-Pas encore, mais je pars sous couverture demain pour avoir plus d'information pendant la manifestation. Et toi tu ne peux clairement plus te concentrer, alors je te ramène. Expliqua-t-il

-Mais ils vont perdre deux hommes… Souffla-t-elle en écrasant en bâillement

-Platt est montée pour aider et Rixton est revenu prêter main forte.

Jay mit le manteau d'Erin sur les épaules de cette dernière avant de la guider. Ils passèrent par l'arrière du bâtiment pour éviter que Jay ne soit vu par les quelques manifestants plantés devant le District. Il gara la voiture sur le parking de l'immeuble de Lindsay. Il se tourna vers elle pour lui faire remarquer mais la jeune femme s'était rendormie. Jay la détacha avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Il gravit les marches avec son équipière dans les bras et réussit à ouvrir la porte sans la réveiller.

-Où on est Halstead ? Demanda-t-elle endormie

-Chez toi, je t'emmène à ta chambre et je rentre. Souffla-t-il en la portant de nouveau

Elle aurait pu marcher, elle était assez réveillée pour. Mais la sensation de Jay la portant, ses bras musclés autour d'elle est une sensation qu'elle adore et veut faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Jay la déposa sur le lit.

-Reste s'il te plaît. Lâcha-t-elle alors qu'il avait regagné la porte de la chambre

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, je ne veux pas être seule ce soir. Avoua-t-elle

Jay sourit, c'est la première fois qu'elle avoue quelque chose de son « plein gré ».

-Je prendrai le canapé.

Erin attrapa un oreiller qu'elle lui lança, avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain pendant que Jay préparait son lit de fortune. Il fut le premier debout le lendemain, il doit se préparer pour la manifestation. En se glissant il observa la jeune femme dormir profondément, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de filer sous l'eau. Erin se réveilla deux heures plus tard, il n'y a aucune trace de Jay dans l'appartement. Mais une assiette de pancakes frais, un verre de jus d'orange sur le comptoir avec un petit mot « _Je devais y aller, Voight veut que j'aille à la manifestation pour avoir des informations. Tu dormais profondément et tu en avais besoin, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Manges avant de partir, il y a du café frais dans la machine. A plus tard partenaire_. ». Erin ne put s'empêcher de sourire émue par l'attention qu'il a eu, prendre le temps de lui faire un jus, des pancakes et du café frais alors qu'il aurait pu juste partir bosser. Jamais quelqu'un n'a été aussi intentionné de la sorte avec elle. Elle repensa à la liste de souhaits qu'ils avaient faits, elle aurait pu rajouter ça. Le saut en parachute lui revînt en mémoire, Jay avait pris le temps pendant leur jour de congé de l'emmener en faire. Et en plus de l'emmener c'est lui qui a sauté avec elle.

- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un équipier en or comme lui ?_ Pensa-t-elle

Jay se glissa dans le cortège de manifestants, rajustant correctement son bonnet sur la tête. Ils commencèrent par marcher sans rien dire. Et puis certains ont commencés à lancer des insultes et autres. Ils passèrent devant des patrouilleurs, parmi eux se trouvant les membres des Renseignements. Jay aperçut Erin et ils échangèrent un regard qui veut tout dire.

-On se dirige où ? Demanda Jay à un mec sur sa gauche.

-Vers le centre-ville. Ces flics sont vraiment trop crédibles.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Jay qui continuait de jouer le jeu en cognant du poing dans l'air.

-Parce que c'était une mort mise en scène. Le gang des Dragons voulait s'en débarrasser, ils l'ont fait flippés, le mec a cherché à les fuir, ils l'ont poursuivi en voiture en plein sur les flics. Les poulets ont vu l'arme ont prévenu. Avec la foule ça a été facile pour moi d'aller récupérer l'arme pour prétendre de rien du tout.

Et voilà, aussi facilement que ça, Jay venait d'obtenir des aveux et de résoudre l'affaire. Mouse prévint Jay par sms que Rixton et Atwater allaient intervenir pour arrêter le mec à la prochaine ruelle et qu'il pouvait se retirer.

-Pourquoi vous m'arrêtez ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Plaida l'homme

-Oh si j'ai le droit.

-Aaaah Hank Voight en personne

-Enlève ce petit rictus de ta figure. Siffla Voight

-Vous n'avez rien contre moi.

-Tes aveux complets sur l'affaire et ta participation. Annonça Alvin

Jay les rejoignit son badge autour du cou, Erin à côté de lui.

-T'es un flic ! S'exclama le suspect

-Et oui, toujours faire attention à qui tu t'adresses. Ça peut te porter préjudice. Lança Jay

-Il n'en est rien ! Ça sera ta voix contre la mienne ! Je m'en sortirai quand même ! Riposta le gars.

-Voici un micro enregistreur. Qui a tout enregistré de ce que vous lui avez dit. Donc je vous conseille de prendre un bon avocat même si ça ne servira à rien puisqu'on a vos aveux. Intervint Erin.

De retour au District tout le monde commença leur rapport, Voight sortit de son bureau et les observa faire.

-Vous allez avoir deux semaines de vacances.

-Ouais ! S'exclama Ruzek


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Tout le monde s'est réuni chez Molly du soir pour célébrer la fin de leur enquête mais aussi leurs vacances dans trois jours. Jay observa son équipière toute la soirée attendant le bon moment pour lui demander, mais aussi cherchant comment lui demander.

-Hey qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Demanda Erin en lui pinçant le bras.

-Euh…Je…Je me demandais…

Il est nerveux Erin peut le dire à sa voix hésitante mais aussi par sa posture.

\- Craches le morceau Halstead.

-Je me demandais si tu as quelque chose de prévu pendant tes vacances.

Elle le regarda un moment, le trouvant trop mignon avec son air de petit garçon nerveux.

-J'ai prévu de m'ennuyer, rien de spéciale. Et toi ? Répondit-elle

Jay inspira profondément avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de demander.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on passe les vacances ensemble ?

-Ca dépend ce que tu as prévu de faire ! Plaisanta Erin en lui donnant une petite tape dans l'épaule.

-Ça c'est une surprise par contre il faudra me faire confiance là-dessus.

-D'accord, je suis partante. Mais je dois emmener quoi ?

-Prends des maillots de bains…

-Tu vas pouvoir te rincer l'œil comme ça Halstead ?! Plaisanta-t-elle

-Non car dans ce cas-là toi aussi Lindsay ! Lança Jay

-Bon sinon des affaires légères mais trois-quatre affaires chaudes. Reprit Jay avant de se lever pour aller saluer leurs camarades.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à rentrer longtemps après ça, plus qu'intrigué par où Jay veut l'emmener. Les derniers jours de boulot passèrent rapidement, entre la paperasse de la dernière enquête et une petite. Jay a eu le temps pour organiser ce qu'il a prévu et Erin de faire ses valises. La jeune femme pesta contre son réveil lorsqu'il sonna à 4h10 du matin, pourquoi elle doit se lever si tôt un samedi de vacances ? De mauvaise grâce elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant d'enfiler un jean sombre et un haut beige clair avec un gilet par-dessus.

-Hey Lindsay t'es debout ? Déclara la voix de Jay

-Mon dieu Halstead j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! S'exclama-t-elle en le rejoignant dans le salon.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas réveiller tes voisins, j'ai utilisé la clé de secours. Prête ?

-Oui, un café ? Proposa-t-elle en sortant des tasses

-J'en ai acheté en venant ici. En route, il y a du chemin. Lança Jay

Il prit les valises de la jeune femme qu'il mit dans le coffre pendant qu'Erin s'installa à l'avant. Elle serra le gobelet de café chaud entre ses mains espérant pouvoir se réchauffer du froid mordant de la nuit.

-En route. Sourit Jay

Après trois quart d'heure de route ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Erin regarda Jay intrigué de cette destination et de plus en plus inquiète sur leur destination. La curiosité la démange mais il ne crachera pas le morceau aussi facilement, ils sont aussi têtue l'un que l'autre.

-Jay ?

-Tu vas adorer je pense. Sourit-il en sortant les valises du coffre.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et Erin fut ravi de la chaleur qu'il fait. Jay regarda quelques minutes le tableau annonçant tous les vols, ne donnant aucun indice à Erin au vu de tous les vols prévu. Leur vol peut très bien être dans une demie heure comme dans une heure, ou deux, ou trois… Et pour n'importe quelle destination. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement, Jay donna leurs billets à l'hôtesse et mit leurs valises sur le tapis roulant. C'est seulement là qu'Erin vit la destination : Los Angeles.

Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas émue. Jay la rejoignit une fois finie et attrapa doucement son poignet.

-Tu m'as dit que tu aimerais voir la mer. Je t'emmène voir l'océan. Déclara-t-il

-Jay…

-Et je voulais quelque chose de plus mémorable que New-York. Quelque chose de spéciale, et j'ai pensé que Los Angeles serait parfait. En plus il fait beau et bon, tu pourras vraiment en profiter. Expliqua-t-il en souriant.

-C'est…Tu…

-Eh viens là. Souffla-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, Jay la réconfortant et elle émue par l'attention de son équipier. Jay embrassa doucement ses cheveux avant de plonger dans les yeux d'Erin.

-Je t'ai promis de toujours avoir tes arrières mais ça impliquait aussi prendre soin de toi. Quitter un peu Chicago te fera du bien et rechargera tes batteries. Et si en plus ça peut te faire plaisir c'est encore mieux. Sourit Jay

-T'es le meilleur équipier qu'on puisse avoir.

-Attends de voir la fin des vacances pour dire ça ! Plaisanta Jay

Ils montèrent dans l'avion, et Jay insista pour qu'Erin aille près du hublot pour pouvoir admirer la vue.

-Ça serait possible d'avoir une couverture pour mon amie ? Demanda l'ex-Ranger à une hôtesse.

-Jay tu n'as pas à faire ça.

-Oh si. Sourit-il avant de lui tendre la couverture.

Erin embrassa sa joue avant de contempler la vue.

« _Hey, impossible de dormir je pense trop à Adam. B_. »

« _Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?_ »

« _Mon dieu non, j'ai tout fait foirer avant qu'il y est pu avoir quelque chose…Je t'ai réveillé ? B_ »

« _Non non déjà debout avant_. »

« _Des trucs de prévu aujourd'hui ou on peut se voir ? B_ »

« _Je ne suis déjà plus à Chicago_. »

« _Aaah…Tu es où ? B_ »

« _Direction Los Angeles avec Jay_. »

« _Ooooh avec Jay…B_ »

« _Il n'y a rien entre nous. Il a proposé de passer les vacances ensemble et que quitter la ville pourrait être bien. Et je n'ai jamais voyagé c'était l'occasion._ »

« _Mouais mouais. Profites bien, et tu me raconteras…B_ »

« _Burgess il ne va rien se passer ! C'est mon équipier et meilleur ami !_ »

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Jay en entendant Erin soupirer.

-Oui encore des problèmes d'amour entre Ruzek et Burgess.

-C'est deux-là sont encore plus compliqué que Roméo et Juliette !

-Je ne te le fait pas dire.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu pour profiter de la journée là-bas. Prévint Jay sachant lui la journée de prévu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

L'avion se posa à 8h, heure de Los Angeles, le temps de récupérer leurs bagages et tout le reste les deux amis sortirent de l'aéroport à 8h30. Erin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité.

-Il fait super beau ! S'exclama Erin

-Oui, et bon. Tu veux enlever ton gilet ?

La jeune femme donna son sac à Jay pour enlever son gilet. Le jeune homme lui tendit des lunettes de soleils avant de mettre les siennes.

-Tiens notre voiture louée et par là.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un 4x4, Jay mit les valises dans le coffre avant d'ouvrir la portière à Erin. Il monta derrière le volant et tira sur une manette pour ouvrir le toit.

-Jay tu as fait des folies !

-Non, je vais rendre nos premières vacances d'équipier inoubliable ! Promit-il

Il mit le contact avant de prendre la route. La skyline de la ville se dessina devant eux mais Jay s'en éloigna. Erin le regarda surprise, elle pensait qu'ils seraient passés par l'hôtel pour déposer leurs valises. Ils roulèrent un long moment, Erin monta le son de la voiture « Stronger than ever » passant. Jay sourit en la voyant comme ça, Erin sortit son téléphone et filma leur trajet, Jay, le temps, le paysage et fit des petits commentaires qui amusèrent beaucoup Jay. Il se mit derrière une file de voiture ce qui intrigua Erin. Ce n'est qu'après 10 minutes qu'elle se rendit compte de leur destination.

-Oh mon dieu Disneyworld ! S'exclama Erin toute excitée

-Oui, sur ta liste tu avais mis que tu aimerais bien y aller pour voir ce que ça fait. Bah voilà c'est fait ! Sourit Jay

-T'es vraiment extraordinaire. Commenta Erin

Ils garèrent la voiture, Jay guida Erin sur les tapis roulants. Le jeune homme donna leurs tickets et ils furent fouillés avant de pouvoir entrer dans le parc. Erin regarda partout émerveillée comme une fillette. Un Mickey géant passa devant eux, Jay le rattrapa avant de lui demander de poser avec Erin. Minnie se joignit à eux pour la photo et Jay en fit plusieurs. Erin lui fit un câlin avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers le train de la mine. Jay se mit à la place qui secoue le plus pour que lors d'un virage c'est lui qui se prenne le côté du wagon et qu'Erin tombe sur lui. Ils firent deux tours de ce manège avant d'aller dans un autre manège se passant essentiellement dans le noir mais avec des loopings et des figurines en plastique. Erin hurla en voyant un requin énorme au dernier moment avançant vers eux.

-Tu veux aller manger un morceau ? Proposa Jay

-Oui, je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Erin

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une maison avant de commander des burgers. Jay observa Erin, on dirait une petite fille surexcitée, n'arrivant pas à rester calme un moment.

-Hey viens-là on va faire un selfie pour immortaliser ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune femme lui envoya la photo par message. Jay la contempla un moment avant de la mettre en fond d'écran. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'attraction de Buzz l'éclair, Jay ayant pris des pass-express ils purent éviter la foule immense. En bon gentleman Jay fit monter Erin en première dans le vaisseau. L'homme donna les consignes de sécurité à tout le monde avant de faire partir les vaisseaux. Erin attrapa son laser toute excitée, la lumière faiblit et la musique monta pour les laisser dans l'ambiance du lieu. Ils tirèrent sur les cibles au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissaient.

-On a eu deux pros du laser ici ! Déclara le gars du manège lorsque tous les wagons furent arrivés.

Il montra Erin et Jay

-Vous avez eu toutes les cibles sans exception.

-Disons qu'on a un peu l'habitude. Plaisanta Jay en aidant Erin à sortir.

Ils quittèrent le manège et se promenèrent dans les allées à la recherche de la prochaine attraction qu'ils vont faire.

-C'est mon portable, tu n'as qu'à choisir la prochaine attraction. Sourit Jay avant de s'éloigner.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de décrocher.

« _Allô ?_

 _-Hey vieux !_

 _-Salut Mouse ! Ça va ? Les premiers jours de retour au camp n'ont pas été trop durs ?_

 _-Un peu, le sergent Ortiz est toujours le même. Toujours à terrifier tout le monde._

 _-Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Dit quelque chose ?_ » S'inquiéta Jay

« _J'ai…j'ai refait des cauchemars._

 _-Oh merde._

 _-Parles-moi d'autre chose, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _-Je suis à Los Angeles._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Los Angeles ?_

 _-Tu te souviens de la liste d'Erin dont je t'ai parlé. Dans la liste s'était écrit Disneyland. Je l'ai emmené à celui de LA. En plus elle voulait voir la mer._

 _-C'est cool ça. Elle est contente ?_

 _-Pour te dire, on dirait une gamine de 8 ans !_

 _-J'imagine, mais c'est cool ce que tu fais pour elle franchement._

 _-Eh on va rester quelques jours à LA tu veux nous rejoindre ? Ça pourrait peut-être te faire du bien, t'éloigner un peu de la base._

 _-Je ne veux pas empiéter sur vos vacances._

 _-Mais non si je te propose, et puis on va aller visiter la ville._

 _-On pourrait peut-être aller surfer et apprendre à Erin._

 _-Oui, tu pourrais venir quand ?_

 _-Je peux prendre un avion là, je serai là dans la soirée._

 _-T'es aussi près de nous que ça ?_

 _-Je suis à Hawaii, sur la base de Pearl Harbor. Je vous retrouve à l'hôtel ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas au parc ? Tu ne peux pas avoir un pass avec l'armée ? Il y a un spectacle à minuit, Erin va vouloir le voir._

 _-D'acc, je vous rejoins à ce moment-là alors. A plus Jay._ »

Il sait que son meilleur ami lui cache quelque chose mais il ne va pas le pousser au téléphone. Ils en parleront plus tard comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Jay rejoignit Erin qui apparemment avait fait son choix.

-On va à l'Indiana Jones ?!

-Si tu veux, en route.

-Ça va ? C'était qui ? Demanda-t-elle

-C'était Mouse, il espère que tu t'amuses bien.

-Ooooh oui ! Grâce à toi. Sourit-elle avant d'embrasser sa joue

-Sinon il va bien ? Ça n'est pas trop dur pour lui d'être retourné au camp militaire pour reprendre son entraînement ? Demanda-t-elle

-Il refait des cauchemars apparemment à cause du Sergent Ortiz. Mais ce mec est un crétin, il nous terrorisait. Mouse n'en dormait plus, il était obligé de prendre des cachets. Mais assez parlé de ça, on est là pour que tu profites de ce voyage ! Il va nous rejoindre dans la soirée pour passer la journée de demain avec nous.

-Super ! Je vais passer la journée avec les deux meilleurs amis ! Au moins je suis sûre qu'il ne m'arrivera rien ! Plaisanta Erin.

Ils firent un peu la queue malgré le passexpress pour aller dans l'attraction. Erin voulu faire la tour de la terreur après, ils s'installèrent tout dans le fond. Jay resserra sa ceinture et conseilla à Erin de faire de même. Il y eu une petite histoire sur des gens étant montés dans cet ascenseur et qui à cause d'un orage en son mort. La voix conclue par un « Ceci est votre dernier voyage » avant qu'un éclair ne se fasse entendre, donnant froid dans le dos à Erin. L'ascenseur monta à une allure folle avant de se stopper à moitié avant de reprendre sa course folle vers le sommet. Erin serra le plus fort qu'elle put les poignées. Une fois arrivée en haut, un côté s'ouvrit avant que l'ascenseur ne tombe en chute libre. Erin se mit à hurler de terreur, la machine s'arrêta brusquement avant de remonter en haut pour une nouvelle chute.

-Jay… Murmura Erin terrifiée.

-Hey je suis là. Souffla Jay en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Ils retombèrent en chute libre, Erin ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle put, se sentant se lever de son siège. Jay resserra doucement son étreinte autour d'elle. Les portes s'ouvrirent indiquant qu'ils peuvent sortir. Erin se leva chancelante et blanche comme un linge. Elle marcha un moment dans le couloir sans rien dire.

-Erin ? Appela Jay

Elle respire mal, les mains tremblantes.

-Hey, ça va Er.

-Elle fait une crise de panique. Intervint un homme à côté d'eux

-Erin. Lança Jay

-Elle doit s'asseoir, voilà comme ça. Respirez doucement madame, doucement.

-Tout va bien Erin, c'est fini.

-Tenez manger un peu de sucre. Déclara l'homme en tendant un petit sachet de sucre.

-Merci. Souffla Erin après un petit moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Jay emmena Erin prendre un goûter avant de continuer histoire qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

-On va faire le « It's a small world » ? Demanda Jay

-Oui. Sourit Erin en buvant une gorgée de son coca.

Il n'y a pas de queue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le duo prit place dans un petit bateau qui commença à bouger. Ils traversèrent les différents continents avec la chanson « It's a small world » en tête.

-Regarde la statue de la Liberté ! Et là Hollywood ! S'exclama Erin.

-Et là c'est Paris, lui montra Jay

-C'est super beau.

Erin demanda à faire l'attraction Ratatouille ensuite, suivit du Rhandom Manor le manoir hanté. Ils firent également la tanière du Dragon, et l'Armagedon les effets spéciaux, le space Moutain, et l'attraction Pirates des Caraïbes. Et forcément ils visitèrent le château, emblème de Disney.

-Tu veux faire les boutiques ? Proposa Jay

-Oui !

-Après on aura juste le temps d'aller manger avant le spectacle.

Erin acheta une carte postale de disneyland pour l'envoyer à Hank. Mouse les rejoignit dans un magasin de la grande avenue du parc.

\- Hey le duo infernal ! Lança le militaire

-C'est moi qui devrait dire ça de vous deux ! Répliqua Erin avant de l'enlacer.

-Comment vas-tu ? C'est comment Disney ? Demanda Mouse

-Magique ! S'exclama Erin

-J'imagine, vous avez mangé ?

-Pas encore, on y va ? Intervint Jay

Le trio se dirigea vers un fast-food et commandèrent à manger. Erin mangea de bon cœur après cette journée riche en émotion. Jay racontant à Mouse ce qu'ils ont fait dans la journée.

-On devrait y aller si on veut avoir une bonne place pour le spectacle. Intervint Mouse en regardant sa montre

-L'avantage des militaires c'est que vous êtes réglé comme une horloge ! Plaisanta Erin

La foule a commencé à se faire, les garçons encadrèrent Erin, un devant pour traverser la foule et un derrière pour être sûr que personne ne la bouscule. Le spectacle commença quelques minutes plus tard plein de lumière et son. Les garçons rigolèrent en entendant Erin chanter la reine des neiges, Jay la prit discrètement en vidéo. Ça fera toujours un bon souvenir à regarder plus tard. Après plus d'une demi-heure de spectacle et un feu d'artifice grandiose, les trois compères repartirent tranquillement vers la voiture.

-Merci Jay pour aujourd'hui. Souffla Erin la tête posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de te faire ce cadeau.

Erin remercia les garçons et encore une fois Jay avant de se retirer dans sa chambre se coucher.

-Il y a un bar en bas tu viens ? Proposa Jay

Les deux gars descendirent et s'installèrent sur des tabourets avec une bière.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jay

Il a bien remarqué que celui-ci n'est pas bien, triste. Mouse avala une gorgée de bière, lui qui d'habitude préfère parler de ce qui le tracasse se retrouve sans voix.

-Je… J'aurai dû t'écouter. Ne pas y retourner.

-Mouse ?

-J'ai… j'ai tenté de mettre fin à tout ça. Souffla Mouse

Jay ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Rentre à Chicago, passes l'examen de police. Je suis sûr que Voight pourra te recommander dans une bonne unité.

-Tu crois ?

-Ouais, l'armée ce n'est pas ta place. Ça ne l'est plus depuis ce qui nous est arrivé. Tu veux de l'action ? Passe le test de police, et je me porterai garant pour toi dans une bonne unité, Voight le fera aussi. Je suis sûr que même le reste de l'unité le fera aussi pour toi !

-Merci vieux.

-Toujours. Sourit Jay

Ils finirent leur bière avant d'aller se coucher, Jay ayant proposé à Mouse de partager sa chambre comme il a deux lits. Ils furent les deux premiers réveillés dans la mesure où Erin profita pour dormir. Jay alla toquer à sa porte aux alentours de midi.

-Hey, souffla-t-il en la voyant toute ébouriffé

-Bonjour, il est tard ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant habillé

-Il est midi.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu aurais pu me réveiller avant Jay !

-Tu avais besoin de te reposer, on t'attend dans le hall pour aller manger.

-D'accord, euh je suis là dans dix minutes.

Ils se rendirent dans un petit truc pour manger, Jay commanda trois smoothies, un cocktail de crevette accompagné de poivrons frits.

-C'est un truc typique d'ici. Tu dois essayer. Lança Mouse à la jeune femme.

-Tiens prends le smoothie Mangue-Kiwi. Déclara Jay en le mettant devant Erin

Ils attendirent la réaction de la jeune femme avant de commencer à manger également.

-Hmmm c'est délicieux ! S'exclama-t-elle

-C'est un des meilleurs spots pour manger. Avoua Mouse

-C'est quoi le programme de cette après-midi ? Demanda Erin curieuse.

Elle est sûre et certaine que les deux garçons ont prévus quelque chose pendant qu'elle dormait.

-Tu voulais voir la mer non ? Intervint Jay

-On va t'apprendre à surfer, le coupa Mouse qui savait que son ami allait la laisser mariner sinon.

La mâchoire d'Erin se décrocha, elle surfer ?!

-Tu vas voir c'est plutôt simple si tu te concentres. La rassura Jay

-On va commencer sur la terre ferme d'abord. On va te montrer les trucs de bases avant d'aller à l'eau. Rajouta Mouse

Ils finirent de manger avant de se rendre sur la plage, Erin regarda l'horizon bleuté. L'eau s'étendre à perte de vue, les vagues se former avec des écumes blanches à la fin. Jay se plaça à côté d'elle et mit une main sur son épaule.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est magnifique.

-Enlèves tes chaussures ça sera encore mieux.

Erin se mit à pied nus avant d'aller dans le sable chaud de la Californie. Mouse revînt avec trois planches de surfs et les posa au sol. Jay sortit son portable pour immortaliser la séance de surf

-Jay ! Protesta Erin

-Ça fera un bon souvenir de ce voyage ! Tu pourras le regarder quand tu veux, ou en faire un petit dossier de voyage.

Il s'installa dans le sable pour avoir un bon angle de prise sans être gêné par les passants.

-Le côté le plus pointu de la planche toujours devant. Au début tu t'allonges dessus et tu brasses comme ça. Quand tu sens que la vague est bonne tu poses tes mains là pour te donner de l'élan et tu te mets debout comme ça ! Expliqua Mouse en associant la parole avec les gestes.

Erin tenta de l'imiter

-La position c'est bon ? Demanda-t-elle

-Euh non tourne légèrement ton bassin par-là. Lança Mouse n'osant pas la toucher.

Jay se leva, et plaça ses mains sur les hanches d'Erin pour la placer correctement et recala sa chambre en la poussant un peu.

-Là c'est mieux. Prends tes marques avec les dessins pour t'aider avec tes pieds. Souffla Jay dans son oreille.

La jeune femme sourit, heureuse d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. De profiter de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne connait pas du tout et qu'elle aime alors que pour beaucoup c'est quelque chose de normal. Et bien qu'elle soit avec ses deux collègues de travail, aucun des deux ne la jugent, ou n'en profite pour se rincer l'œil. Pourtant elle ne se gêna pas pour observer le torse bien foutu de Jay. Elle fit encore quelques essaies pour bien se positionner sur la planche avant que Mouse ne continue ses explications passant à l'étape suivante.

-Il y a un peu trop de monde sur les vagues, ils ne te laisseront pas assez d'espace si tu ne t'imposes pas. On viendra demain matin, il y aura moins de monde ça sera plus simple pour toi. Intervint Jay

-Ce qui n'empêche que tu peux faire quand même ta première entrée dans l'océan ! Intervint à son tour Mouse

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à nager dans l'eau ou marcher dedans, laissant les vagues les balloter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Pour une fois c'est Erin qui fut debout en première, elle avait mis son réveille tôt pour pouvoir se préparer pour la journée. Elle en avait profité également pour appeler Voight, elle a entendu une conversation entre les garçons hier parlant du fait que Mouse pense sérieusement à entrer dans le police. Erin a demandé au sergent de tirer quelques ficelles pour Mouse, après tout ils lui doivent bien ça après tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux.

-Hey, Jay arrive ! Lança Mouse en la voyant dans le couloir

-Super, j'ai hâte d'aller essayer de surfer.

-Pas sans avoir pris un petit déjeuner avant ! Intervint Jay en arrivant pas derrière.

Ils passèrent la journée à surfer avant que Mouse ne les quitte pour rentrer à Chicago. Erin et Jay passèrent encore trois jours à Los Angeles avant que Jay ne mette leurs valises dans le coffre de la voiture un matin.

-On rentre ? Demanda Erin

-Non, notre voyage n'est pas finit. Déclara-t-il

Jay rejoignit la route qui longue la côté et remonta vers le nord de l'Etat. Après plusieurs heures ils finirent par atteindre San Francisco.

-On va traverser le Golden Gate. Commenta Jay

-Géniale ! S'exclama Erin

Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus du pont mais Erin lui demanda de se stopper pour pouvoir faire une photo d'eux deux avec le pont dans le fond. Elle envoya la photo à leurs amis restés à Chicago : « La suite de notre trip dans l'Ouest du pays. ». La jeune femme sélectionna une photo d'elle en train de surfer avec le coucher de soleil derrière elle pour l'envoyer à Bunny : « Voilà ce que tu m'as toujours empêché d'avoir, du bonheur. J'espère que cette photo de dégoûtera de me voir enfin heureuse. »

Elle admira la vue du pont alors que Jay continuait de longer la côte.

-On devrait s'arrêter pour la nuit. Déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Tu veux que je prenne le volant un peu ? Tu conduis depuis des heures ! Ajouta-t-elle

-Je veux bien.

-Je vais par où ? Demanda-t-elle

-Prend toujours la direction de Sacramento, on va prendre l'avion là-bas et on atterrira à Salem.

-La ville réputée pour les sorcières ? Questionna Erin

-Non le Salem des sorcières se trouve dans le Massachussetts beaucoup de personne confondent. Mais on pourra aller visiter un jour si tu veux.

-J'ai toujours voulu aller la visiter. Toutes ces histoires de sorcellerie c'est…

-On ira. Commenta Jay

Il descendit de voiture pour échanger de place avec la jeune femme. Erin en profita pour l'enlacer

-Que me vaut ce privilège ? Demanda-t-il en plaisantant

-Je voulais juste te remercier pour tout ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche, tout ce que tu fais pour moi, ces vacances… Disneyland, la plage, le surf, la gastronomie locale… Je… Je n'ai pas assez de mots, aucun ne correspond à ce que je ressens. Je te serai grandement gratifiante.

-Tu n'as rien à me gratifier, je ne t'ai fait que profiter de la vie, juste fait rattraper tout ce que tu n'as pas fait plus jeune. J'aurai aimé te connaître avant pour pouvoir t'aider. Pour pouvoir te faire découvrir tout ça avant. Déclara-t-il avant de déposer un bisou sur son front.

Erin prit la route guidé par la musique de la radio, Jay dormant à côté d'elle. Elle s'arrêta dans un fast-food pour se prendre quelque chose à manger ainsi qu'un café. Elle a absolument besoin de sa dose de caféine.

-Jay on est arrivé. Souffla-t-elle en secouant un peu son équipier.

-Déjà

-Oui.

-Bien, en route alors.

Ils prirent leurs valises avant d'aller s'enregistrer. Le duo de choc profita du vol et du trajet en taxi privé pour dormir un peu. Le taxi s'engagea dans une allée légèrement boisée, Erin regarda intriguée par la destination. Une grande villa se dessina devant eux à couper le souffle. Jay aida le chauffeur à sortir leurs valises avant de le saluer.

-Tu viens voir l'intérieur ? Proposa l'ex-Ranger à son équipière.

La villa est immense, faite sur 90% de baie vitrée pour profiter de l'extérieur. Un petit pont reliant le premier étage avec la terre ferme. Ils firent le tour de l'habitation avant de sortir dehors.

-On est en haut d'une falaise ! Observa Erin

-Oui, avec une vue imprenable sur l'océan. Viens voir.

Un peu plus loin caché dans la roche un escalier descend vers la plage. Le duo marcha un moment pour profiter du paysage, un petit coin près de l'escalier a été aménagé avec un salon de jardin.

-C'est superbe. Mais tu as dû te ruiner !

-Je connais un gars…

-Alors toi ! Tu as un gars pour tout ! Rigola Erin.

Ils retournèrent à la villa, Erin en profita pour aller se faire couler un bain moussant alors que Jay s'attela à préparer à manger. Ils passèrent la journée tranquillement à la villa, à se balader près de la mer. Le lendemain fut consacré à faire du rafting dans les rapides de Rogue River avec des GoPro embarqué pour filmer leur périple de plusieurs heures.

-Vous devriez aller boire une bière à Portland. Elles sont tout juste brassées c'est les meilleures ! Leur conseilla leur accompagnateur.

-On le fera.

Le soir même ils se rendirent à Portland pour goûter ces fameuses bières.

-Vous devriez goûter la fruitée madame. Conseilla le barman

-Pas mal du tout ! Je peux goûter la blonde aussi ? Demanda Erin

-Alors comment tu as trouvé le rafting ? L'interrogea Jay

-C'était géniale, plein de sensation. Tu sais que c'est ce genre de chose que j'aime en plus.

-Oui, tu es une fille d'action.

-Jamais je n'aurai pensé à en faire. Avoua Erin

-C'est pour ça que tu as un équipier ! Plaisanta Jay.

-Ouais et le meilleur. Déclara Erin en posant sa main sur celle de Jay.

Ils se promenèrent un peu en ville avant de finalement rentrer à la villa dormir. Jay fut réveillé par l'odeur de bacon et de café. Il trouva Erin dans la cuisine

-Tu as perdu tes tee-shirts ? Plaisanta-t-elle en le voyant torse nu

-Hmm non, mais il fait bon j'avais envie de profiter. Ça te dérange ? Tu veux que j'aille mettre quelque chose ? Demanda Jay

-Non ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai regardé sur internet il y a une montagne ici ?

-Oui le mont Hood il y a même un glacier. Il faudrait revenir avec Mouse, c'est un grimpeur professionnel. Il a grimpé de nombreuses montagnes avant l'armée et même pendant ses permissions il aimait aller grimper. Il a fait la France, par mal à travers le pays.

-Si on a encore une semaine, il pourrait venir en week-end ici. Proposa Erin ayant vraiment envie de grimper.

-Je l'appellerai pour lui demander. Promit Jay

Ils déjeunèrent en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Erin et Jay passèrent la journée à se promener à Meyers Creek Beach pour admirer la beauté du littoral qui est à couper le souffle. Jay passa naturellement le bras autour de la taille d'Erin.

-Regardes là-bas on ne fait plus la différence entre le blanc de l'écume des vagues et le brouillard. Sourit Erin

Mais ce qui fit sourire encore plus Jay est cette lueur dans le regard d'Erin. Ce regard heureux, émerveillé, ce magnifique sourire étirant son visage. Ils tombèrent sur un petit magasin artisanal de glace et Jay en prit deux.

-Et un caramel beurre salé pour toi avec coulis de framboise. Annonça-t-il en tendant la glace à Erin.

-Merci. On va marcher dans l'eau ?

-En route gente demoiselle ! Plaisanta Jay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Jay ramena deux cafés sur la plage, Erin s'y était déjà installé pour observer le coucher de soleil. Quelques jours qu'ils sont en Oregon, et qu'ils en profitent chaque jour pour se promener ou faire une activité.

-Merci. Sourit la jeune femme

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées en observant le ciel. Aucun des deux n'a passés à Chicago des vacances. Profitant de ce moment loin de la ville pour recharger leurs batteries et se reposer pour mieux revenir sur le terrain. Ces vacances sont des plus reposantes pour Erin qui en profite pour se ressourcer, et oublier tous ces problèmes. Rattraper tout ce qu'elle n'a pas pu faire avant à cause de Bunny, de Charlie et d'un tas d'autres personnes. Elle coula un regard à Jay, ce dernier observe le ciel penseur.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle

-Rien de particulier. Je repensais à nos vacances.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je suis là pour ça aussi.

-Je repensais à ce que Mouse m'a dit. Il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours… Je n'arrive pas à le concevoir. Il est comme mon deuxième frère. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait s'il l'avait vraiment fait ?

Erin ne dit rien pendant un moment, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

-Je sais ce que ça fait.

Jay la regarda intrigué.

-Un jour j'ai reçu un appel, j'étais en patrouille. Quelqu'un venait de se plaindre pour des drogués dans la ruelle. J'y suis allée avec mon collègue. Il l'est a fait partir pendant que je fouillais la ruelle à la recherche d'autres cachés ou de drogues pour pouvoir les arrêter. Et j'ai… j'ai trouvé ma sœur en train de faire une overdose. On a appelé une ambulance, et je n'ai même pas eu le cran de dire que je la connaissais, que c'était ma petite sœur. Mais apparemment j'ai su plus tard que c'était volontaire, qu'elle avait essayé de se donner la mort.

-Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur.

-Personne ne le sait hormis Voight, Al et bien sûr Bunny et Charlie. Je n'ai même pas cherché à la retrouver, à la revoir. Elle est dieu ne sait où. Si ça se trouve elle est morte et enterré dans le plus grand anonymat…

-Non, si c'était le cas tu le sentirais au fond de toi.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Jay sentant que la jeune femme a besoin d'en parler

-Nora. Elle…elle a les yeux verts, un visage fin, la peau claire. On a 4 ans de différence. Petite… petite elle me faisait toujours rire. Même lors des moments les plus sombres quand Bunny ivre morte. Des fois le copain de Bunny ivre ne levé pas la main sur elle, mais préféré sur nous. Et je me sacrifiais toujours à la place de Nora, elle était trop jeune. Mais elle semblait comprendre et se mettais à pleurer et hurler pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi. On s'enfuyait dans la chambre et je fermais à clé jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. La femme d'une épicerie savait notre condition, son frère habitait le même immeuble que nous, et des fois quand on passait avec Nora devant son magasin, elle nous donnait un sac remplit de courses. Et puis on a grandi, Bunny continuait son balai de mecs. Des fois…des fois je les entendais entrer dans la chambre de ma sœur, et je les entendais l'insulter et les coups pleuvoir. Mais j'étais incapable de bouger, je restais là dans le noir à l'écouter pleurer. Et puis au bout d'un moment elle a arrêté de me parler, elle a commencé à arrêter l'école et traîner dans la rue plutôt. Jusqu'au jour où Voight m'a pris sous son aile, je n'ai plus jamais revu Nora, sauf cette fois-là dans la ruelle. Quand j'ai proposé mon aide à Nadia, j'ai… j'ai pensé que j'aurai pu le faire bien plus tôt avec ma sœur, que j'aurai pu lui offrir une porte de sortie mais je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Tu n'étais pas prête. Tu avais besoin de te sauver pour toi avant. Et en rien de tout ça n'est ta faute, tu étais aussi coincée qu'elle.

Erin lui sourit, il trouve toujours les mots qu'il faut. Ils contemplèrent le coucher du soleil sans un mot, Erin se sentant plus légère de s'être confié à son équipier. De légers ronflements s'élevèrent dans le silence nocturne seulement perturbée par le bruit des vagues. Jay tourna la tête vers son équipière pour la découvrir endormie. Il se leva déposant sa tasse sur la petite table avant de prendre délicatement Erin dans ses bras tel une princesse. Il monta les escaliers de pierre avant de la déposer dans son lit. Jay remonta la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de la jeune femme avant de caresser doucement ses cheveux et de quitter la pièce. L'ex-ranger retourna sur la plage pour éteindre la lumière et ranger les tasses dans la cuisine.

« _Hey vieux, prends le prochain vol pour être là tôt pour aller faire l'ascension du glacier avec vous. Deux jours de repos à l'académie. A plus tard. Mouse_ »

Jay sourit en voyant le message de son meilleur ami, soulagé de savoir qu'il est entré à l'académie. Voight lui avait dit qu'il prenait en charge l'admission de Mouse à l'académie. Que son dossier militaire en plus est un plus. Erin trouva Mouse dans la cuisine le lendemain en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour, bonjour, je vous ai préparé le petit-déjeuner du champion. Vous allez avoir besoin de ça pour notre ascension du jour ! Lança Mouse

-Hey, ça sent bon en tout cas. Alors comment ça se passe l'académie ? Demanda Erin

-Bien, je ne suis pas le plus vieux en fait. Ça me rassure un peu. Et puis il y a des choses que j'arrive à mieux faire que les autres grâce à mes années à l'armée.

-Et tu sais ce que tu vas faire une fois l'académie finie ? La patrouille ? Je pourrais demander à Platt de te prendre au 21.

-Voight…Voight a dit qu'il verrait à ce moment-là pour peut-être me faire sauter la patrouille, tu sais comme Ruzzek.

-Ouais et tu seras meilleur que lui tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu as plus de dignité et de respect. Sourit Erin

Jay ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et ils partirent pour le glacier Eliot pour une ascension qui leur prit la journée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Erin se rendit chez Voight pour manger avec lui, elle est rentrée la veille au soir de son voyage avec Jay. Et a passé sa journée à nettoyer son linge et imprimer les photos qu'elle voulait du voyage.

-Hey kiddo.

-Salut Hank

-Dis donc tu as l'air en pleine forme. Ça t'a fait du bien cet éloignement.

-C'était géniale, en plus on a eu du beau temps tout le temps et il faisait chaud.

-J'ai fait une paëlla ça te va ? Demanda le sergent

-C'est parfait. Ça a été toi ?

-Oui, j'en ai profité pour aller voir Justin, Oliver et le petit Daniel. Ils te disent bonjour d'ailleurs. Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce que Halstead t'a fait faire ?

-On a été à Disneyland, on est resté quelques jours à Los Angeles pour visiter la ville, et profiter de l'océan. Lui et Mouse m'ont appris à surfer. On a pris la route pour remonter plus au Nord en longeant la côte c'était magnifique. On est passé par San Francisco, par le Golden Gate. Et on a pris un avion pour gagner l'Oregon où Jay avait loué une villa en haut d'une falaise avec un accès à la mer. On a visité les alentours, admiré les paysages, on a été goûté les fameuses bières de Portland tout juste brassées. On a fait du rafting et gravit un glacier avec Mouse. On a été à la recherche de cascades naturelles. C'était génial, j'ai adoré.

-Je suis content pour toi, c'était gentil de sa part.

-Oui, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Mouse.

-C'est un bon gars, il fera un super flic comme Halstead. On va manger ?

Les deux dînèrent ensemble avant de s'installer devant la télé. Erin lui montra ses photos et quelques vidéos des vacances : celles du rafting, de l'ascension, du surf, du Golden Gate… Jay lui passa la journée avec son frère et la soirée avec Mouse et le docteur Choi. Les trois militaires parlèrent de l'armée pour se libérer tous les trois, et au bout d'une demi-heure Jeff Clarke se joignit à eux. Tous les quatre ont besoin de vider leurs sacs même s'ils ne veulent pas l'admettre mais quoi de mieux que de le faire avec des frères d'armes ?

Jay se gara sur le parking du District juste derrière la voiture d'Erin. Cette dernière en sortie et le gratifia d'un signe de la main.

-Hey partenaire ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Hey la miss ! Ça va ?

-Super, je reviens de vacances fabuleuses et toi ? Plaisanta-t-elle

-Moi aussi, l'Oregon s'était quelque chose.

-Toi aussi tu y as été c'est dingue ! Rigola-t-elle

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le district pour être accueillit par le sergent Platt.

-Merci pour la carte postale Lindsay ! Lança le sergent en leur ouvrant la grille

-Tu as fait ta falote !

-Je n'ai pas fait ma falote, je lui ai juste envoyé une carte postale des vacances ! Se défendit Erin

-Tiens regardez qui revient de la côte ouest. Ils n'ont pas voulu vous garder ? Le soleil était trop fort pour vous ? Attaqua Ruzzek avec son éternel humour à deux balles.

-Ça sent le mec jaloux ! Plaisanta Atwater.

-Hey vous avez été faire du rafting dans les cascades de Roguer River ? Demanda Rixton

-Oui, c'était géniale ! J'ai bien cru que le canoë allait chavirer ! Rigola Erin en s'installant à son bureau.

Elle déposa un cadre avec une photo d'elle, Mickey et Minnie sur son bureau. Et une de Jay et elle devant le Golden Gate.

-Bon on recommence bien, équipez-vous on a une descente à faire. Déclara Voight

Tout le monde descendit en bas, et s'équipèrent. Jay passa derrière Erin et vérifia son gilet par balle avant qu'elle ne fasse de même pour lui.

-Bien Halstead et Lindsay je veux que vous passiez par devant. Al et Ruzzek vous passez par l'arrière.

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

L'équipe vient de boucler une affaire plutôt compliqué en collaboration avec l'armée. Forcément tout le monde a remarqué que ça a touché Jay qui s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Jay partit à la fin de l'enquête, Erin était en train de décoller les photos du tableau et de l'effacer lorsqu'il partit sans rien dire.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je regardais autour de moi dans l'open-space, Atwater et Rixton sont à leurs bureaux en train de faire de la paperasse, Olinski et Burgess également alors qu'Erin et Ruzzek sont en train de s'occuper d'enlever les photos et d'effacer le tableau qui nous sert pour chaque enquête. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre avant de fermer mon dossier et de me lever. Je passais par les vestiaires pour prendre mon manteau avant de rentrer chez moi. Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche, c'est forcément un des membres de l'unité, je suis partie sans leur dire au revoir.

« Hey, tu es partie plutôt rapidement. Voight vient de nous annoncer qu'on est invité à un bal organisé par les militaires ce soir. Rixton. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et remit mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Mais il vibra de nouveau dans ma poche, je l'attrapai pour découvrir un message de mon équipière.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? Tu es partie plutôt vite. Je sais que l'enquête était dure pour toi, sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler ou juste de compagnie. Erin. »

« Je dois aller quelque part ce soir, tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Jay »

« Euh… bien sûr. Il faut une tenue particulière ? »

« Mets une robe ça ira. Je passerai te prendre dans une heure. Jay »

Je posais le téléphone sur le comptoir avant de filer dans la chambre. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour trouver ce que je cherchais. Une éternité que je ne l'ai pas remis. Une douche s'impose avant bien sûr. J'en profitais pour rester un peu plus longtemps pour détendre mes muscles sous l'eau chaude avant de sortir.

30 minutes avant de devoir aller chercher Lindsay chez elle pour l'y emmener. Comment va-t-elle le prendre ? Je n'ai jamais évoqué cet aspect de ma vie avant. Je retournais dans la chambre et l'enfila lentement, plusieurs années que je ne l'ai pas mis. Qu'il n'est pas sorti du placard. Est-ce que Mouse sera là ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'Erin a pris la GMC Sierra pour rentrer chez elle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je garais la GMC sur le parking avant de descendre et d'ouvrir la portière de Lindsay.

-Tu es ravissante. Déclarais-je en l'aidant à descendre.

Elle a revêtue une magnifique robe rouge foncé longue une petite veste à la main.

-Tu n'es pas mal du tout dans ton uniforme militaire. Sourit-elle.

Plusieurs couples nous passèrent devant pour se rendre au bal. J'offris mon bras à Erin avant qu'on ne prenne la même direction qu'eux.

-Hey tiens il y a Halstead ! Lança Ruzzek

L'unité est dans un coin près de l'entrée ouverte, tout le monde est là et en costard sauf Burgess qui a mis une robe.

-Et Lindsay ! Compléta Atwater en rigolant.

-Tu as reçu mon message pour le bal ? Me demanda Rixton.

C'est vrai j'avais oublié de lui répondre.

-Euh ouais mais j'avais reçu une invitation formelle quelques jours avant. Vous m'excusez ? Déclarais-je en voyant un ancien

Je me tournais vers Erin toujours à mes côtés.

-Je reviens. Soufflais-je avant de m'éloigner.

Je rejoignis le militaire avant de me mettre au garde-à-vous.

-Halstead quel plaisir de vous revoir.

-Capitaine Oddy.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici aujourd'hui.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir jusqu'à plutôt dans la journée. Avouais-je

-C'est votre femme là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en montrant Erin

-Oh non, mon équipière.

Je m'éclipsais rapidement pour rejoindre Erin. On retrouva le capitaine toujours à la même place.

-Erin voici le capitaine Oddy, capitaine voici Erin Lindsay mon équipière aux Renseignements.

-Enchanté madame. J'ai eu votre équipier sous mes ordres à de nombreuses reprises, un soldat hors pair et un excellent tireur.

-Je ne peux que confirmer. Rigola Erin

-Vous m'excusez je dois aller voir certaines personnes, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de parler d'avantage dans la soirée. Oh des nouvelles de Mouse ?

-Il vient d'entrer à l'académie de police. Intervint Erin.

Erin me regarda en souriant, mon dieu qu'elle est belle. Je lui tendis mon bras avant qu'on ne se promène à travers les invités. J'en saluais quelques-uns d'un signe de tête sans pour autant leur adresser la parole.

-Halstead !

-Le serpent ! Plaisantais-je avant de lui donner une accolade.

-Sam voici Erin mon équipière. Er. Un camarade, on a servi ensemble lors de mon premier tour. Expliquais-je

-Ouais il nous a sauvés la vie à plusieurs reprises. J'ai été muté dans le bataillon 5 après.

-Hmm j'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme partenaire alors. Sourit Erin en me regardant avec un petit sourire en coin

-Beaucoup de chance madame. Tu as su pour Mouse ? Apparemment il est revenu chez les Rangers et Ortiz se serait venger sur lui, le poussant à se suicider. Une chance qu'il s'est loupé. C'est un mec bien.

-Ouais, il est venu passé quelques jours avec nous pendant notre trip. On a réussi à le convaincre d'entrer dans la police plutôt. Et Erin a demandé à notre boss de tirer quelques ficelles pour lui.

-Vous travaillez pour Hank Voight ? Demanda Sam

-Oui, vous le connaissez ? Intervint Erin

Elle est toujours un peu sur la défensive quand on parle de Voight. Il est comme un père pour elle, et il lui a sauvé la vie, ce qui donc peut se comprendre.

-Un peu de réputation. Des gars qui viennent d'ici plaisantent souvent en disant que s'il était dans nos rangs nos missions seraient vite terminées car l'ennemi en face se pisserait dessus en le voyant. Mais j'ai surtout entendu dire qu'il dirige une unité talentueuse, que vous êtes vraiment actif. Que ça n'arrête pas avec vous. Rigola Sam.

-Comment ils disent Fisher, Crowley et compagnie ? Ah oui, on est apparemment une unité agressive. Plaisanta Erin

-Vous cachez bien votre jeu alors madame, sourit Sam

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire son numéro de charme celui-là alors. Il restera le même. Je passais un bras autour de la taille d'Erin en souriant alors qu'un autre gars un rangers nous rejoignit.

-Voici Tim. Tim voici Erin son équipière et lui c'est Jay Halstead.

-Enchanté. Lançais-je

-Moi aussi monsieur. Il vient d'arriver. Souffla-t-il à Sam

-Tiens voilà la vipère. Lança Sam en faisant un signe pour montrer derrière nous.

Ortiz venait de faire son apparition et comme un gros focus qu'il est a serré la main à certains gars de l'unité. Je me raidis en le voyant, il est toujours le même, le même que dans mes cauchemars. Erin dû le sentir car elle posa une main sur mon torse en me regardant inquiète.

-C'est lui le sergent Ortiz ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui madame. Répondit Sam à ma place

Erin me lâcha le bras avant de se diriger vers le sergent. D'où je suis-je le fis la détailler d'haut en bas comme si c'était un morceau de viande, m'énervant encore plus. Erin le bouscula en passant, apparemment il lui dit quelque chose car elle se retourna vivement avant de lui répondre. Je vis Voight les regarder avant de regarder dans ma direction et de la rejoindre.

Je les rejoignis et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erin ne lâchant pas le regard d'Ortiz.

-Jay. Souffla mon équipière avant de mettre ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Hey. Murmurais-je en la serrant contre moi.

C'est une sensation bizarre mais agréable de l'avoir dans mes bras, de la presser contre moi. Son odeur de cranberry et vanille me remplissant le nez.

-Tu me fais l'honneur d'une danse ? Demandais-je

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me le proposer Halstead ! Plaisanta-t-elle

Je passais un bras autour de sa taille avant d'aller sur la piste de danse. J'attrapais son autre main dans la mienne alors qu'elle mettait la sienne sur mon épaule. On commença à tourner doucement au début les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre.

-Mesdames, Monsieurs le repas va être servis, si vous voulez bien tous vous installés à table.

J'attrapais la main d'Erin avant de la guider vers une table de militaire. L'unité en ayant une un peu plus loin.

-On n'est pas avec eux ? Demanda Erin

-Non, je ne suis pas là en tant que Détective.

-Oui mais moi si.

-Je leur ai dit que je venais accompagner, ils t'ont compté avec moi. Expliquais-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Mais…tu ne m'as demandé qu'une heure avant de partir…

-J'ai reçu l'invitation il y a plusieurs jours, je leur avais dit que je viendrai même si je n'étais pas encore très sûr. Mais je savais que si je le faisais tu serais avec moi. Souris-je.

Je tirai sa chaise avant de m'assoir à côté d'elle. On commença à manger en parlant avec d'autres de la table, Erin se lia d'amitié avec une femme de soldat. Sa main finit par se poser sur mon genou et le pressa doucement alors que je parlais avec mon voisin. Je me tournais vers Erin pour la voir en pleine conversation. Je glissais alors ma main sous la table pour venir presser sa main, mon cœur faisant un bond dans ma poitrine en sentant ses doigts se resserrer sur les miens.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

J'aurai dû prendre un manteau ou une veste un peu plus chaude au cas où, surtout quand on est à Chicago. Et je n'ai pas de veste ou quoi dans la voiture. Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive Jay avait déjà enlevé sa veste. Moi j'ai froid et lui à chaud l'ironie de la situation. Mais je pourrai peut-être lui piquer sa veste par la même occasion. Ce fut comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il mit sa veste autour de mes épaules.

-Merci. Soufflais-je en la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

Pour toute réponse il me sourit avant d'embrasser la paume de ma main. La veste est un peu plus lourde que les vestes de costard, ou que celle de notre uniforme. Mais il y a ses médailles dessus, ce qui m'intrigue mais me rend également fière de mon équipier.

-On va chercher le dessert ? Proposa Anna la femme d'un militaire de notre table.

Je me levais avant de prendre l'assiette de Jay en même temps. On se rendit toutes les deux aux buffets, je pris une tarte au citron pour Jay, et une aux pommes pour moi.

-Vous êtes dans la police depuis longtemps ? Demanda Anna

-Quelques années, j'ai commencé en patrouille avant de monter dans une unité. Et puis quand les Renseignements ont été créés je l'ai intégré directement. Et j'ai eu Jay comme équipier.

-D'après David c'est un bon.

-Oui, il couvre bien mes arrières. Rigolais-je

-Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Me questionna-t-elle

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de Jay.

-Non.

Non parce que personne ne pourrait être aussi bonne et intentionné que mon équipier. Personne ne pourrait comprendre mon besoin de le voir, de passer du temps avec lui. Anna fit une remarque qui illumina tout dans mon esprit.

-Tout va bien ici ? Demandais-je alors qu'on repassait près de la table où sont l'unité.

-Super, nouvelle veste ? Releva Hank

-J'avais froid, et ma veste n'était pas très chaude. Jay m'a passé la sienne, car LUI c'est un bon équipier ! Lançais-je en regardant Ruzzek

Je rejoignis Anna alors que Ruzzek était en train de se défendre.

-Merci Lindsay. Sourit Jay alors que je posais l'assiette devant lui

Pour toute réponse, je plantais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me séparais rapidement de ses lèvres avant de m'assoir à ma chaise.

-Attends viens là. Souffla-t-il en attrapant ma mâchoire avec deux doigts.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement. Je répondis au baiser avant d'y mettre fin mais de mettre ma main dans la sienne.

-Tu veux aller danser ? Proposa-t-il après un moment

-Oui, ça serait dommage que j'aie sortis cette robe sans l'avoir vraiment usé et montré à tout le monde. Plaisantais-je

Jay plaisanta avant de nous emmener vers la piste de danse, je lui avais rendu sa veste.

 **PDV Externe**

Erin caressa du bout du doigt les différentes médailles, les grades sur la veste de Jay alors qu'il menait la danse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est toutes ces médailles ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Là c'est mon grade de sergent.

-Sergent ?! S'exclama-t-elle impressionnée

-Oui, tu as l'air surprise. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

-Non. Non tu ne m'as rien dit sur l'armée. Seulement que Mouse et toi aviez servis ensemble, que vous aviez fait l'Afghanistan. Que tu lui avais confié ta vie à de multiples reprises.

-Je suis passé sergent quelques mois avant de rentrer au pays.

Il lui expliqua quelques-unes de ses médailles mais sans entrer dans les détails. Un slow commença, Jay raffermit un peu plus sa prise autour de la taille d'Erin. La jeune femme en profitant pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay.

-Tu es mon héros. Murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser son cou

Jay sourit, il en avait rêvé de ce moment où il se mettrait avec Erin. Au jour où ils seront un couple, et voilà que ce jour semble être arrivé et de l'initiative de la jeune femme. Mouse fit son apparition au bal et rejoignit les Renseignements.

-Mouse est là. Informa Jay

-Allons le voir. Sourit Erin

Elle s'est attachée au jeune homme durant leurs vacances, ayant eu l'opportunité de voir qui il est réellement en dehors du District. Jay garda la main d'Erin dans la sienne alors qu'ils gagnaient la table des Renseignements.

-Hey Craig ! S'exclama la jeune femme

-Hey, je dois dire tu es ravissante ce soir. Sourit le jeune homme

-Merci. Il fallait bien pour pouvoir relever le niveau de Halstead ! Plaisanta-t-elle en donnant une tape à Jay

-Je prends note. Rigola le concerné.

-Mais tu es Lieutenant ! S'exclama Erin en regardant l'uniforme de Mouse

-Oui.

-Vous êtes des cachottiers ! L'un est sergent, l'autre lieutenant ! S'exclama Erin en les regardant.

Alvin et Voight échangèrent un long regard, le grade de Mouse peut jouer en sa faveur à l'académie. La soirée se passa doucement, Jay et Erin en profitèrent pour danser. Jay fut amener à faire un petit discours tout comme Mouse mais ce dernier fut très très court.

-Je te raccompagne jusqu'à en haut, souffla Jay une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme

Erin attrapa ses chaussures qu'elle avait enlevées, et ils grimpèrent les marches.

-Merci pour ce soir Jay. C'était super, j'ai aimé découvrir cette partie cachée de toi. Rencontrer tes camarades militaires.

-Tu t'es bien entendu avec Anna à ce que j'ai vu. Sourit-il

-Oui, elle est gentille. Elle a proposé qu'on se revoie dans quelques jours.

-C'est super si tu t'es fait une amie. Bon, je vais y aller il est tard et on travaille demain.

Jay se pencha en avant et embrassa tendrement Erin, le contact de ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme lui donne des papillons dans le ventre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et après un énième baiser Jay redescendit. Erin resta quelques minutes là à seulement apprécier la sensation des lèvres de son équipier qui est plus qu'un équipier maintenant. Machinalement, comme elle l'a fait le reste de la soirée, elle resserra la veste de Jay autour d'elle.

-Merde ! S'exclama-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui a pas rendu sa veste militaire.

Elle courut dans les escaliers sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte de son appartement pour avoir une chance de rattraper Jay. Mais il n'y a plus sa voiture sur le parking.

-Et merde !

Erin remonta en quatrième vitesse et appela Jay. Après plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles elle s'était changée, Jay fit son apparition.

-Ça aurait pu attendre demain. Rigola Jay

-Je sais mais elle aurait été chiffonnée dans le casier, ou tu aurais pu perdre une de tes médailles qui se serait accroché quelque part.

-Je la reprends alors.

-Il se fait tard, tu…tu ne veux pas rester cette nuit ? Le temps que tu rentres chez toi et te prépares tu vas perdre du temps de sommeil. J'ai un grand lit

-Juste beaucoup d'oreillers. Plaisanta Jay qui connait le tic de son équipière – maintenant petite-amie- de dormir avec plein d'oreillers.

-Oui mais je pourrai t'en prêter au moins un pour la nuit. Lança-t-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de filer vers la salle de bains.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Erin se réveilla en sentant une main caresser son dos, elle roula sur le côté et vit Jay la regarder.

-Bonjour. Souffla-t-il

-Bonjour bel équipier. Plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Tu ronfles la nuit tu sais. Rigolât celui-ci

-C'est faux ! Bondit Lindsay tapant gentiment son épaule.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné hier soir. J'avais besoin de ton soutien. Même si je ne l'ai pas vraiment montré. Déclara-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. Déclara-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

-C'est pour ça que sont faits les équipiers, voir les petites amies. Souffla Erin.

Jay sourit

-En parlant de ça, il faudrait peut-être que l'on en discute. Dit-il en se redressant.

Erin se leva, un peu nerveuse, et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine sans un mot. Jay se leva et enfila rapidement son pantalon. Il retrouva la jeune femme en pleine préparation du petit déjeuner. Il s'approcha et posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. Avant de la retourner face à lui.

-Je veux ça Erin, je veux nous. Mais je veux qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Pas de non-dit comme la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Souffla-t-il.

-Assis toi et mange. Et qu'est-ce que "ça" ? Dit-elle en souriant

Jay alla s'asseoir à table, Erin revint avec deux tasses de cafés et deux assiettes d'œufs brouillés et bacon.

-Et bien... J'ai conscience que si je ne me lance pas tu ne le feras pas non plus. Commença Jay

Erin regarda nerveusement son assiette, évitant le regard de Jay.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps je veux de ça; une relation plus que de simple ami ou collègue. On a essayé et tu as eu peur de la réaction de Voight, tu as préféré tout arrêter, et j'ai compris. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu as un passé douloureux, et c'est lui qui t'avais sortie de là. Et puis c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt. Mais depuis notre relation à continuer à évoluer. Je veux passer à l'étape suivant depuis un moment, mais je n'ose pas faire le premier pas de peur de t'effrayer et de te perdre définitivement. Ce serrais la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver, de te perdre. Et hier, lorsque tu as posé ta main sur ma jambe puis que tu m'as embrassé, comme ça, par surprise… J'étais plus qu'heureux. Je me suis dit que peut-être tu étais prête toi aussi.

-Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à notre relation, on était bien. J'étais bien pour la première fois dans une relation. Mais peut-être que, effectivement, je n'étais pas prête. Et puis hier j'ai réalisé pourquoi continuer à perdre du temps alors qu'on risque nos vies tous les jours ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre le taureau par les cornes et réfléchir à un avenir en dehors du travail. En dehors de juste Hank, Justin et Daniel. De trouver quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un avec qui je me sente vraiment bien, à l'aise, avec qui j'arrive à parler, m'ouvrir. Et ça n'a pas été dur de penser à toi, en fait tu es même toujours dans mon esprit. Riat-elle nerveusement. De plus, tu es le seul à avoir eu ses intentions pour moi; m'emmener faire un saut en parachute, sauter avec moi parce que je t'avais dit que je ne l'ai jamais fait et que j'aimerai essayer. L'intention que tu as eu de m'emmener à Disney; m'emmener voir la mer car je n'étais jamais sortie de Chicago. Et tu n'as pas fait que ça, tu en as fait bien plus, les longues balades sur la plage, la villa en haut de la falaise, l'ascension du glacier avec moi. Et puis toute ces fois innombrables où tu me soutiens lors d'une enquête difficile. Elle fit une pause.

\- Et je sais que, contrairement à tous les autres, tu ne l'as pas fait avec une arrière-pensée en tête, que tu ne l'as pas fait en attendant quelque chose en retour. Tu l'as fait par pur gentillesse.

-Je ne t'utiliserai jamais Erin. Soufflât-il.

-Je sais, je te crois. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Dit-elle en nouant ses bras autour de son cou avant de se blottir contre lui.

Jay sourit, elle n'avait jamais dit ce genre de chose à voix haute.

-Mais… Continua-t-elle en se détachant un peu de lui.

-Mais ? Répéta Jay en haussant un sourcil ayant peur du pire.

-Détends-toi. Rigola-t-elle. Avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire.

-J'ai un peu peur de la direction que prend cette conversation. Plaisanta Jay.

-J'aimerai juste qu'on prenne notre temps. Pas de précipitation, pas d'impératifs. Je ne veux pas faire la même erreurs que Ruzzek et Burgess.

-Ça me va. Sourit Jay en prenant la main d'Erin dans la sienne. Avant de déposer un baiser dessus.

-Je veux vraiment que ça marche nous deux. Tu sais la confiance que j'ai dans les hommes…

-Linds, je sais. Et je serai le parfait gentleman, on va prendre notre temps. Viens là. Dit-il en la faisant s'assoir sur lui avant de l'embrasser. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de demander:

-On est obligé de le dire tout de suite à l'équipe ? Je n'ai pas envie d'essuyer les blagues rasantes de Ruzzek ou de Atwater. Je veux juste être tranquille, avec toi. Tu sais, au travail partenaire et a maison blottie dans les bras de mon chéri. En tout cas au début, après on pourra leur dire si tu veux. Je ne veux pas te priver de…

-Tu ne me prives de rien. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Avoir une petite bulle, rien que nous deux. Mais il y a une personne que j'aimerai mettre au courant. Intervint Jay

-Voight ? Demanda-t-elle

-Mouse, c'est mon meilleur ami, j'ai confiance en lui, il ne dira rien et ne fera pas de remarque.

-Mouse ça me va. Il est blagueur mais il est gentil. J'aime bien sa présence, je la trouve apaisante. Il est une force tranquille. Je l'apprécie même plus que les garçons.

-C'est un mec bien. Il ne se faisait pas respecter à l'armée au début, il était trop gentil et se faisait discret. Mais il a toujours été digne de loyauté, même quand il était au plus mal. Tu veux qu'on en parle à Voight ? Il nous respectera d'avantage si on lui dit.

-Oui, mais laisses-moi lui dire. C'est à moi de le faire. Déclara Erin.

-D'accord. Préviens-moi juste si tu as besoin de moi ou si il veut ma tête. Plaisanta Jay

\- Tais-toi, idiot ! Rigola Erin

-Bon malgré que ce petit-déjeuner soit super bon, je dois filer à mon appartement prendre une douche et me changer avant qu'on n'aille au District !

-C'est vrai que tu sens d'ici. Se moqua Erin

Jay se leva avant de l'embrasser tendrement tout en caressant ses joues.

-A tout à l'heure. Souffla-t-il

Jay conduit jusqu'à chez lui léger, heureux. Il prit son temps dans la douche avant d'enfiler un jean bleu foncé et une chemise noir.

-Sergent. Déclara-t-il en déposant un sachet de beignet devant Platt

-Il t'arrive quoi pour que tu me ramènes un beignet ?! Se plaignit Platt

-Rien, juste de bonne humeur ce matin ! Sourit Jay avant de monter.

Il arriva dans l'open-space et cheeka avec Rixton avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Alors sergent Halstead, on redevient le petit détective ? Plaisanta Ruzzek

-T'en as pas marre avec tes vannes pourris ?

-C'était ton unité pour l'opération York ? Demanda Rixton

-Ouais, c'était nous.

-La vache mec, respect. Souffla Rixton

-Il se passe quoi ici ? Lança Atwater en faisant son apparition.

-Lindsay s'est enfermée dans le bureau de Voight dès qu'elle est arrivée. Et le sergent Halstead est revenu nous faire honneur de sa présence parmi nous. Déclara Ruzzek

-Mais lâches-moi avec ça Adam ! S'énerva Jay

-Tu devrais arrêter Ruzzek, quand j'arrêterai ce boulot, c'est à Jay que je confirai cette unité. Intervint Voight en sortant de son bureau.

Lindsay passa devant le bureau de Jay en lui adressant un petit sourire. Elle l'a dit à Voight.

-D'ailleurs Jay je peux te voir ? Demanda le sergent.

Les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans le bureau, Jay un peu nerveux que Voight lui parle de sa relation avec Erin.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur ton grade militaire ? Commença Hank

-Je n'en voyais l'utilité.

-Ça change beaucoup de chose au contraire Jay. Tu as une promotion de sergent pour l'anti-gang, la crim', les mœurs…

-Je n'en veux pas. Les Renseignements c'est là où je voulais être, c'est ma famille. Je ne veux pas la quitter, j'aime le boulot qu'on fait ici. J'aime travailler aux côtés de Lindsay. Je ne veux pas que tout ça change.

-Je respecte ta décision, cette unité aurait perdu un bon élément. Prends soin de Lindsay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Erin gara sa voiture en râlant sur le parking du District, elle a horreur d'être en retard, encore plus quand c'est parce qu'elle a dû se rendre chez le médecin pour le bilan annuel. Elle entra dans le District au pas de course. Des patrouilleurs partout dans le hall et Platt qui essaye de se faire entendre. La jeune femme tenta de passer entre des patrouilleurs, elle posa sa main sur le lecteur d'empreinte. Erin tourna une dernière fois la tête vers l'agitation du hall avant de monter mais son regard se stoppa sur une silhouette sur le banc dans le fond du hall. La détective redescendit rapidement laissant la porte grillagée se refermer et s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nora ? Souffla Erin hésitante.

La personne se raidit en entendant ce prénom et cette voix. Voilà bien des années qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Erin posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme mais celle-ci donna un coup d'épaule pour se dégager de la main.

-Nora… Recommença Erin en reposant sa main mais de nouveau elle recommença.

La Détective se baissa pour être à son niveau, elle nota ses mains tremblantes et squelettiques.

-Le monde est petit. Finit par lâcher la dite Nora.

-Excusez-moi Détective je dois l'emmener en cellule.

-Pour quel motif a-t-elle été arrêtée ? Demanda Erin

-Racolage.

Erin regarda Nora s'éloigner avec l'agent de patrouille. Elle monta à l'étage hébétée. Ils n'ont pas d'enquêtes pour le moment. Jay la regarda remarquant qu'il y a quelque qui la tracasse.

-Hey ça va ? Demanda-t-il en déposant un café sur son bureau.

-Ma sœur est là. Murmura-t-elle

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, elle s'est fait pincer pour racolage.

-Tu lui as parlé ? Demanda Jay

-Non. Tu crois que je devrais essayer ?

-Oui.

Erin lui sourit avant de redescendre, elle s'arrêta au distributeur et prit un hamburger et une barre chocolatée. Elle demanda à l'officier de garde de lui ouvrir la cellule de sa sœur. Nora ne leva même pas la tête à son approche, le regard rivé sur ses mains tremblantes. Erin prit quelques minutes pour la détailler. Elle est sale, « abîmée » par le temps et les épreuves, fatiguée, usée…

-Je t'ai ramené quelque chose à grignoter.

-Wahoo quel geste héroïque de ta part après plus de 10 ans sans se voir.

-No'

-Ne commences pas avec les surnoms de gamine. On n'a plus rien à voir toi et moi. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ou Bunny. Foutez-moi la paix. Vous m'avez assez ruiné la vie comme ça.

-Ecoutes, je sais que je ne suis pas la personne que tu as le plus envie de voir mais je suis ta sœur et ça ne changera jamais. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait ou pas fait mais sache que si tu as besoin je suis là et je le serai toujours. Déclara Erin

Elle attendit une réaction de Nora qui ne vînt pas. Sa sœur resta obstinément plongée dans la contemplation du sol.

-Va-t'en. Déclara Nora d'une voix glaciale après plusieurs minutes.

Erin posa le hamburger et la barre chocolatée sur le banc à côté de Nora avant de sortir le cœur lourd. Elle aimerait aider sa sœur mais elle ne sait pas comment faire et cette dernière ne semble pas prête à la laisser l'aider. Erin rejoignit le sergent Platt.

-Vous avez le dossier d'arrestation de la jeune femme arrêté pour racolage ? Demanda la détective.

-Oui Nala Burn

Erin se balança d'un pied à l'autre, doit-elle corriger le nom de sa sœur ? Oui elle est de la police elle doit faire ce qui est bien.

-Il s'agit de Nora Lindsay. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez tomber les charges et que vous la libériez sergent s'il vous plait. Déclara Erin

Platt lui lança un regard interrogateur étonnée de la demande de la jeune femme.

-C'est ma petite sœur.

-Je m'en occupe Erin.

-Dites-moi juste quand vous la libérez. Je voudrai juste la voir avant.

Erin remonta rapidement à l'étage, et rejoignit son bureau.

-Tout va bien Lindsay ? Demanda Voight en sortant

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien.

Elle échangea un regard avec Jay, ce dernier lui indiqua la cuisine. Ils s'y rendirent chacun leur tour, et Jay ferma la porte derrière eux.

-Elle ne veut pas me parler.

-Mais elle verra au moins que tu as fait une tentative d'approche. La rassura Jay en posant une main sur son épaule.

-J'ai demandé à Platt de la faire libérer.

-Tu sais au moins qu'elle est en vie.

-Mais elle a l'air tellement brisée Jay ! Elle est squelettique…

-Hey viens là. Souffla Jay

Il attira la jeune femme dans ses bras et caressa doucement son dos. Il lui proposa de lui cuisiner ce soir, qu'il l'emmènerait à un rendez-vous galant vendredi mais que ce soir il lui cuisinera quelque chose. Ils retournèrent faire de la paperasse avant qu'une demi-heure plus tard Platt ne vienne chercher Erin. La jeune femme descendit rapidement dans le hall, un patrouilleur arriva avec Nora menottée. Erin congédia le patrouilleur et observa sa sœur.

-Vous pouvez la remercier, c'est grâce au Détective Lindsay que vous sortez aussi vite sans rien avoir. Intervint Platt avec son regard glacial.

Erin replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Nora, mais cette dernière recula légèrement. Erin lui enleva les menottes et lui tendit un petit sac en plastique.

-Ta carte d'identité, un élastique, deux cigarettes c'est tout ce que tu avais sur toi. Veux-tu que je te dépose quelque part ?

-Non. Lâcha Nora après avoir hésité quelques minutes.

Erin sortit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière avant de sortir un billet de 20$.

-Pour ton bus ou ton taxi. Et t'acheter quelque chose à manger. Tu peux y aller. Déclara-t-elle

Nora la regarda avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Pendant une fraction de secondes Erin revu sa petite sœur dont elle était proche quand elles étaient petites. Elle la regarda partir avant de remonter le cœur lourd. Voight ne fit aucun commentaire, il avait appelé Platt pour savoir pourquoi Erin a passé la plus part de son temps en bas. Il espère qu'une chose, qu'Erin ne retombe pas dans une spirale infernale à cause de ça.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je conclus mon dossier avant de le fermer et de couler un regard vers Erin. Plusieurs mois qu'on est ensemble, depuis Avril pour être précis et nous voilà déjà en septembre. Voight a l'air de bien prendre notre relation, et j'ai eu l'honneur d'avoir le dîner du dimanche avec « beau-papa ».

-Halstead, Lindsay allez prendre vos affaires. Il est temps que je vous dépose à l'aéroport. Déclara Voight

J'échangeais un regard avec Erin, un beau sourire étira sous visage.

-Ca y est vous nous quitté déjà ! S'exclama Ruzzek.

-Tu es juste jaloux parce qu'ils bougent eux. Mais tu n'as qu'à sortir tes fesses de Chicago. Se moqua Atwater

-Pour faire quoi ? Aller marcher dans des parcs de cailloux ? De la forêt ? Sauter dans le vide ? Et puis je n'ai pas les même finances moi ! Déclara Ruzzek

Je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher le moment. Je sais que la pique est pour moi car je touche ma pension militaire, que pendant que j'étais déployé je n'ai pas touché à mes sous. Et que maintenant je touche un salaire de sergent bien que je sois encore dans l'unité.

-On t'enverra peut-être une carte poste de nos « cailloux » ! Me moquais-je avant d'aller chercher ma veste dans les vestiaires.

Des pas légers se firent entendre et Erin fit son apparition à son tour.

-Ca y est on y va. Sourit-elle

Mon dieu qu'elle est belle, avec ses cheveux longs tombant en cascade.

-Oui, à nous le road-trip. Tu es prête ?

-Oui, j'ai hâte.

Je la rejoignis avant d'enlacer doucement sa taille, elle colla son dos contre moi et j'en profitai pour mettre ma tête sur son épaule. On resta un moment sans rien dire, je savourais cette proximité, son corps pressait contre le mien, son parfum de vanille emplissant mes narines.

-On va dire au revoir aux autres ? Souffla-t-elle

J'embrassais son cou avant de la libérer, on retourna dans l'open-space.

-Pas de Disneyland ? Rigola Rixton

-Non pas cette fois, road-trip à travers l'Utah et le Colorado.

-Et vous dormez dans des hôtels ? Demanda-t-il

-Des fois, mais on dormira la plus part du temps dans une tente.

-Ca va être géniale, souffla Erin en passant un bras autour de moi.

J'enlaçais doucement sa taille et embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

-Oh c'est trop mignon. Commenta Burgess

Ca me fit rire alors que les joues d'Erin se tintèrent de rouge.

-Oui oh moins un qui est romantique ! Intervint Al à notre plus grande surprise.

-Tiens le temps que tout le monde est encore là, avant que je ne dépose ces deux-là à l'aéroport. J'ai eu un entretien avec la tour d'ivoire et le commandant Crowley. Bien que nous sommes selon eux une unité « agressive » il y a un autre truc qui les chiffonne. Normalement à la sortie de l'académie, il y a deux ans de patrouille obligatoire à faire. Or Adam tu n'en as pas fait car on t'a fait monter ici directement car nous avions besoin de sang frais. J'ai expliqué tout ça aux supérieurs, mais ils trouvent qu'il manque tout de même l'expérience du terrain. C'est pour quoi Ruzzek ils t'ont rétrogradé à la patrouille pour deux ans minimum. Je ne peux rien y faire, j'ai eu beau dire que tu fournissais un travail remarquable ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

-Mais comment vous allez faire ? Si Adam redescend et que Jay et moi partions en vacances ?! Intervint ma petite amie

-Techniquement j'aurai dû renvoyer Rixton quand Ruzzek est revenu. Mais parce que c'est un bon élément à l'unité je l'ai gardé. Donc rien ne change Rixton reste à moins que tu veuilles partir.

-Oh non, j'aime cette unité. Sourit Rixton

-Comme je l'avais promis j'ai tiré quelques ficelles. Commença Voight en me regardant

La porte grillagée s'ouvrit, on se tourna tous pour voir qui allait arriver. Craig fit son apparition en haut de marches pour notre plus grande surprise.

-Vous vous souvenez tous de Mouse. Il est entré à l'académie de police et a réussi.

-Et les deux ans de patrouille ? Demanda Alvin

-Ses deux ans de patrouille ont été comptabilisés avec ses années d'armée. Crowley a ajouté un poste aux Renseignements que j'ai voulu donné à Mouse.

Je serrais mon meilleur ami dans les bras avant de dire au revoir à tout le monde. On prit la Sierra car toutes nos valises sont à l'intérieur, Voight nous déposa à l'aéroport.

-Vous avez tout ce qui vous faut ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui

-Tu es prête Kiddo ?

-oui, ça va être super. Et puis nos premières vacances comme couple. Rigola Erin.

J'enregistrais nos bagages avant de les rejoindre. J'envoyais un message à Will pour lui dire que je pars et rejoignis Erin et le sergent.

-T'es tombée sur un bon gars Erin. Il sera te rendre heureuse et il te respectera toujours. Entendis-je

Je fis mine de rien et posa mon sac à dos par terre.

-Bien notre avion est dans 20 minutes. Vous voulez un café ? Proposais-je

On se dirigea vers un petit magasin, Erin s'assit à côté de moi et entrelaça nos doigts.

-Vous avez combien de temps de vol ?

-Une heure, mais une heure et demi à cause du décollage et atterrissage.

-Ca va encore. Et vous allez faire quoi à votre arrivée ?

-Jay a réservé une chambre dans un hôtel quatre étoiles, on va découvrir la ville.

-Et le lendemain on part pour le Paria Canyon. Intervins-je un lui montrant une photo.

-Monsieur ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est ce parc ! Rigola Erin

-Oui mais tu as joué le jeu en n'allant pas voir quand il n'est pas là ! Déclara Voight

-Pas faux, je me demande pour quel camp tu es des fois Hank !

Il faut qu'on y aille, ils ont appelé notre vol.

Erin enlaça Voight avant que ne se rende dans l'avion. Je la laissais prendre le siège près du hublot.

-Hey photo de départ ? Demanda-t-elle

Je posais ma tête près de la sienne avant qu'elle ne fasse une photo. Elle sortit l'appareil photo professionnelle que je lui ai offert à son anniversaire avant de regarder les photos de Chicago qu'on a faite lors d'un jour de repos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **PDV Externe**

Le couple ne dit rien pendant la première demi-heure de vol, Erin regardant par le hublot pensive.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Finit par demander Jay.

-Oh…euh rien. Souffla Erin confuse

-Er dis-moi.

Elle se tourna pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse les entendre avant de commencer :

 **Flash-Back**

Nora venais juste de se réveiller. Il était 9h. Comme tous les matins des cris retentissaient dans l'appartement.

Erin et le mec actuel de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de son lit. Elle voulait juste essayer de s'endormir et de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Stopper cette vie, cette souffrance.

Les cris et les pleurs de sa sœur déchiraient le silence de ce matin d'hiver. Elle se leva précipitamment. Même lorsqu'ils la battaient elle ne criait pas autant. Ce n'était pas normal. Le bruit venait de la chambre d'Erin. Lorsqu'elle entra elle découvrit avec horreur le nouveau copain de Bunny, complètement ivre et shooté, sur Erin. Il était en train de la violer. Et leur mère regardait en rigolant aussi voir plus amoché que lui. Erin criait, hurlait, pleurait. Mais rien de tout ça ne les dérangeaient. Nora partis dans sa chambre prendre la batte cachée sous son lit et revint en courant avant de taper le plus fort possible sur Kyle. Il tomba sur le sol alors que sa mère, ne rigolant plus du tout, essaya de la désarmer. Mais Nora la tapa elle aussi. Elle se précipita vers Erin et l'aida à se relever.

Erin était en pleine crise de panique. Nora l'aida à s'habiller avant de partir de la maison. Elles allèrent dans un parc à quelques pâtés de maison de là. Erin passa la journée allongée dans la neige à pleurer alors que Nora se demandait comment réconforter sa grande sœur. Une fois le soir tombé elles sortirent du parc pour essayer de trouver un endroit où dormir, elles ne pouvaient pas retourner à la maison, pas maintenant. Alors qu'elles marchaient à la recherche d'un endroit sûr, des chants de Noël leur parvinrent. Des petits groupes de l'église se réunissant pour chanter dans la rue. Nora avait 9 ans et Erin 12ans.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

-Er… Je suis désolé ma puce. Souffla Jay en l'attirant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre lui et pleura dans ses bras. Jay resta un moment sans rien dire, lui caressant le dos tendrement. Embrassant doucement ses cheveux et sa tempe.

-Tu es la plus belle personne que je ne connaisse Erin. Rien ne pourra changer ça. Toutes ces épreuves n'ont fait que te rendre encore plus forte et plus belle. Je t'aime mon ange.

Erin sourit à travers ses larmes, c'est la première fois qu'il lui dit je t'aime à voix haute.

-Je t'en prie mon cœur ne pleure pas pour ces gens-là. Ils ne méritent pas tes larmes. Souffla-t-il en essuyant doucement les joues de la jeune femme.

Erin releva la tête avant de l'embrasser, nouant ses bras autour du cou de Jay.

-T'es le meilleur qu'une femme puisse rêver.

-Oh non, je ne suis meilleur que grâce à toi. Prête pour notre aventure ? Demanda-t-il pour lui changer les idées.

-Oh oui !

Ils se rendirent à l'hôtel afin de déposer leurs valises qui se résume à deux sacs à dos de randonnée. Jay attrapa la main d'Erin avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils allèrent se promener en ville main dans la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant avant de profiter de la ville de nuit. Ils allèrent boire sur la terrasse d'un bar en haut d'un immeuble.

Erin se leva en première et fila sous la douche pour être prête à partir après le petit déjeuner.

-Hey ma belle. Lança Jay en se levant

-Hey, tu dormais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Je me change et on va déjeuner ?

-Ça me va. Rigola Erin en enlaçant le cou de Jay

Le jeune homme se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de filer dans la salle de bains. Ils descendirent au restaurant pour déjeuner avant de prendre leur voiture louée et de prendre la route. Ils roulèrent pendant heures avant de finalement arriver. Erin regarda autour d'elle émerveillée, Jay attrapa sa main avant de la guider vers un groupe de garde du parc.

-Mme Lindsay et Mr Halstead ?

-C'est nous.

-Je vous ai préparé un sac de secours qu'on donne à tous les visiteurs, mais monsieur est expérimenté il me semble ? Demande le garde

-J'ai servis dans les Rangers, je devrais m'en sortir. Rigola Jay

-Oui donc rations de nourriture, eau… Vous savez faire et vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

-Oui on a une ration pour deux semaines si on se perd. Mais j'ai mon téléphone satellite militaire encore au cas où.

-Bien vous avez des rations de survie au cas où, on préfère en donner quand même. Un kit de secours, une carte, une boussole, et un petit kit, c'est nouveau ça permet de savoir si l'eau est potable.

-Géniale ! Lança Erin.

-Je vous conseille de commencer par la petite forêt, elle fait 4km. Vous déboucherez sur le canyon ensuite. Vous savez où est l'autre point de rangers du parc ? Demanda le professionnel

-Oui on a marqué sur une carte. Déclara Jay

-Vous êtes prêt alors.

Erin se tourna vers Jay en souriant, un sourire éblouissant. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de mettre son sac sur le dos. Ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la végétation, Jay ouvrant le chemin. Ils escaladèrent les racines énormes de certains arbres.

-Autant c'est magnifique, autant je ne veux pas dormir là ce soir ! S'exclama Erin

-Tu as peur des loups ? Demanda Jay

-Ne te moque pas, mais un peu.

-Hey ! Jamais je ne me moquerai de toi. Viens là. Souffla Jay en l'attirant contre lui.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, Erin en profitant pour enfouir son visage dans le torse de Jay. Soulagée de lui avoir dit pour cet épisode de son enfance, et qu'il ne l'est pas rejeter ou regarder autrement.

-Bon, on devrait se remettre à marcher si on ne veut pas rester là pour la nuit. Et puis pour te rassurer, tu as ton arme de service dans le fond de ton sac dans une petite poche.

Après trois heures de marches ils débouchèrent dans une clairière. Ils posèrent leurs sacs par terre avant de sortir leur encas du midi. Jay changea de position pour se mettre derrière Erin et passer un bras autour de sa taille.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il

-Bien. Invisible, mais minuscule face à la nature.

Il embrassa tendrement ses cheveux.

-Comme si tous mes soucis, mes inquiétudes étaient restées à Chicago. J'ai envie de découvrir le pays, le monde. Sourit-elle en plongeant dans les beaux yeux bleus de Jay

-Alors on le fera ensemble. Déclara Jay

-Comment t'es venu l'idée du road-trip ici ? Demanda Erin.

-Oh bah comme le voyage de Los Angeles jusqu'à l'Oregon t'a plus. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire un road trip comme l'aventure et les balades ont l'air d'être ton truc. Avoua qu'à moitié Jay

-Tu n'es pas totalement réglo ! Craques tout ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Si c'est tout je te promets ! L'Utah et le Colorado sont les meilleurs états pour un road trip ! Il y a des paysages magnifiques à voir. Se justifia Jay.

Erin le regarda avec un air à moitié convaincue de ce qu'il dit. Ils continuèrent de marcher et traversèrent une rivière pour enfin approcher Paria Canyon.

-On plante notre tente là, et on part à la découverte demain. Déclara Jay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Ils passèrent enfin le sommet d'un chemin en monté, Jay attrapa la main d'Erin avant qu'elle ne voit le paysage. La vague de pierre s'étalant devant eux de différentes couleurs.

-Oh mon dieu. Souffla Erin

-C'est super beau. Déclara Jay en enlaçant les épaules de la jeune femme.

-C'est magnifique ! On va traverser tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle toute excitée

-Oui, pendant plusieurs jours, mais le paysage n'est jamais le même. Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? Demanda-t-il

-Cinq minutes, juste le temps de reposer mes jambes et de boire un peu.

Jay l'aida à enlever son sac avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de lui tendre une gourde d'eau. Ils regardèrent le paysage, les différentes couches de pierre de différentes couleurs. Jay finit par attraper les jambes d'Erin et de les masser doucement avec minutie.

-Merci, ça fait du bien. Sourit-elle.

-Je te masserai les épaules ce soir si tu veux.

Ils reprirent le chemin et descendirent dans le creux du canyon avant de continuer à marcher. Erin prenant des photos.

-Il va bientôt faire nuit, on devrait dresser le campement ici. On peut toujours explorer les alentours. Proposa-t-il

Il montra à Erin comment monter la tente avant d'aller installer les couchages à l'intérieur. Erin, elle, en profita pour observer leur coin. Son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

« Allô ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Allô ? » Répéta-t-elle

Puis l'appel prit soudainement fin.

-Qui était-ce ? Demanda Jay

-Aucune idée ça ne parlait pas. Mais c'est l'identifiant de Chicago, c'est étrange.

-Tu devrais aller mettre un gilet, la température va chuter d'un coup. Prévint l'ex-Ranger.

Erin sourit face à l'intention du jeune homme de prendre soin d'elle avant de filer sous la tente pour prendre un gilet. Elle revint pour le trouver assit en hauteur et de regarder le ciel. La jeune femme sourit et le rejoignit après l'avoir pris en photo.

Jay lui raconta des histoires jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. Erin se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit en sentant un vide à côté d'elle. Elle se leva avant de quitter la tente à la recherche de Jay.

-Hey bae pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Souffla-t-elle en enlaçant sa taille

-Regarde. Déclara Jay en lui montrant le ciel.

Erin leva la tête pour voir le ciel constellé d'étoiles, se voilant de bleu et de vert par endroit.

-Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique, avec les lignes… Wahoo

Jay sourit en voyant sa réaction, il passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de sa petite amie. Il embrassa tendrement sa tempe avant de descendre dans son cou.

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Souffla Jay

-Moi aussi Halstead, plaisanta Erin

Ils retournèrent se coucher, Jay passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Erin et de l'attirer contre lui. Le couple passa la journée à marcher explorant la vague de pierre. Jay réussit même à convaincre Erin d'escalader une des parois. Ils dormirent à la belle étoile.

Jay était en train de remplir leurs gourdes

-Jay ! S'écria Erin

Le jeune homme se leva en quatrième vitesse en entendant la voix de la jeune femme. Elle se tient un peu plus loin sous une arche.

-Mon dieu Er tu m'as fait peur. Souffla Jay en ralentissant.

-C'est vrai ? Excuses-moi.

Jay remit les gourdes dans leurs sacs respectifs avant de la rejoindre.

-Regardes, tu crois qu'on peut aller à l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-elle

-On peut toujours explorer. Il n'y a pas de panneau l'interdisant.

Jay attrapa sa main avant de l'entrer à l'intérieur, des puits de lumières tombent à l'intérieur de la caverne. Ils marchèrent pendant trois heures avant de trouver une sortie.

-Voici notre couple de randonneur ! Lança le gars du parc du début

-Bonjour ! Lança Erin

-Alors comment c'était ?

-Magnifique, magique ! S'exclama Erin

-Une super expédition, on a dormi à la belle étoile. Et elle a voulu qu'on explore les galeries souterraines.

-C'est beau ça avec les pluies de lumières. Vous rentrez chez vous maintenant ?

-Non, on prendre la route pour Zion park. On passera la nuit dans un motel.

Ils passèrent une nuit dans un petit motel sur la route, en profitant pour prendre une douche et dormir dans un vrai lit. Erin en profita pour appeler Voight et lui envoyer quelques photos alors que Jay appela Mouse. Leur périple dans Zion parc consista à traverser les paysages rocailleux, marché dans les cours d'eau avec chaque côté d'immenses falaises.

-A nous le Colorado. Souffla Erin en s'allongeant sur le torse de Jay

-Ouais ou on peut rester ici jusqu'à la fin de nos vacances. Rigola Jay en la faisant rouler sous lit

-Non Halstead ! Debout ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Ils restèrent un moment plonger dans le regard l'un de l'autre avant que Jay ne se penche pour l'embrasser. Le couple passa leurs derniers jours dans le Colorado à l'aventure du désert et des forêts.

-Hey le couple ! S'exclama Mouse en les apercevant dans le hall de l'aéroport !

-Salut Mouse ! Lança Erin en le rejoignant

-Salut vieux.

-C'était bien ce road trip ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Oui, super en plus j'avais le droit à des massages le soir. Rigola Erin

Mouse les ramena à leur appartement, et Erin lui proposa de rester manger. Ils lui montrèrent les photos qu'ils ont faites de leur voyage.

-Le boulot ça va ? Questionna Erin

-Ouais, je prends mes marques. Rixton est cool, on fait équipe ensemble. Ruzzek a l'air d'être un peu vexé, la première semaine il ne nous parlait pas.

-Pas de grosse enquête ? Demanda Jay

-Si une, mais on l'a résolu assez vite quand même.

Mouse partit vers 23h laissant le couple seule dans l'appartement d'Erin. La jeune femme fut la plus rapide pour aller sous la douche avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt de Jay en guise de pyjama.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

-On a besoin d'un homme à nous infiltré ! Lança Voight en revenant dans l'open-space.

Toute l'équipe se regarda ne comprenant pas leur sergent sur le moment. Quatre jours qu'Erin et Jay sont rentrés de leur voyage et que le cours de leur vie de flic à reprit.

-Il se trouve qu'une boîte de strip-tease pourrait être impliquée dans notre enquête. Il nous faut quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Tous les garçons se portèrent volontaire hormis Jay qui ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers la femme qu'il aime. Il n'a pas besoin d'un club de strip-tease pour être comblé.

-Vous êtes tous mignons, mais j'ai besoin d'une femme : Erin.

-Je peux le faire Monsieur. Intervint Burgess

-Tu n'es pas assez expérimentée, on ne doit pas se foirer sur ce coup-là. Erin a fait le plus de mission sous couverture. Un de mecs du bar a accepté d'introduire Erin.

-En échange de quoi ? Demanda Alvin

-Que j'efface le dossier de son môme.

Erin fila se changer dans les vestiaires, Mouse lui fournit une oreillette pour qu'elle puisse entendre l'équipe.

-Tiens, ce ras-de-cou est équipé d'une caméra. Ça ne sera pas suspect que tu le gardes.

-Merci Mouse.

-Tu seras prudente hein. Intervint Jay en la rejoignant.

-Toujours. Et puis tu ne seras pas loin. Souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser

-C'est à ça que serve les équipiers.

-Emmènage avec moi.

Jay sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils se mirent en place à l'extérieur de la boîte de nuit avant qu'Erin n'entre à l'intérieur. Leur « indic » montra les pièces à la jeune femme avant de l'emmener vers la pièce où les filles dansent.

« On va avoir un problème. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Erin ? » Demanda Voight

« Erin ? » Appela Jay

« Elle est là… »

« Qui Erin ? » Insista Voight

Jay pense déjà connaître la réponse.

« Nora. Ma petite sœur. » Murmura Erin

« Ok on annule sort de là. » Ordonna Voight

« Non c'est bon. Je veux continuer »

« Erin ! »

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et s'avança. Nora la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce que sa sœur vient faire ici ?

-Nala, voici Grace elle commence à travailler avec nous. Tu veux bien lui faire découvrir le coin et nos habitudes ?

Erin se mordilla la lèvre en attendant la réponse de sa sœur. Va-t-elle balancer haut et fort qu'elle n'est pas « Grace » mais un flic ?

-Viens je vais te montrer où mettre tes affaires. Déclara sa sœur.

Les deux sœurs s'éloignèrent vers les vestiaires, Nora ouvrit un casier vide.

-Mets-les là-dedans.

-Ecoutes No'…

-Fait ce que tu as à faire mais ne m'appelles pas Nora devant tout le monde.

-Un nom de scène ? Demanda Erin

-Ouais, un minimum pour couvrir mes arrières. Souffla Nora

Erin posa une main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune Lindsay.

-Merci pour la dernière fois. Tu…tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça. Pas après ce que je t'ai dit. Murmura Nora

-Si je devais le faire. Tu es ma petite sœur, je n'allais pas te laisser enfermer là. Déclara Erin

Nora enlaça la taille d'Erin avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de sa sœur. Erin lui frotta le dos timidement.

-Je peux t'aider No' si tu veux.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je vais bien. Tu devrais te préparer pour faire ton spectacle.

-Je ne peux pas juste observer ce soir ? Demanda Erin

-D'accord, mais en servant les clients. Le patron n'aime pas que les filles ne fassent rien.

Erin sourit devant l'aide de sa petite sœur. Elle s'éclipsa aux toilettes pour en réalité ouvrit la porte arrière aux garçons. Lorsqu'elle revînt, la détective aperçut sa sœur renifler quelque chose : de la drogue. Au bout de deux heures le signal fut donné, Erin plaqua sa sœur au sol dès le début de la fusillade.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Voight à la fin

Tout le monde répondit sauf Jay

-Jay ?! S'exclama Erin en le rejoignant.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui à la recherche d'une plaie.

-Ca va Er, c'est mon coude. Souffla-t-il

-T'es bon pour un plâtre vu la tête qu'il a. Tenta de rigoler Erin

-Tu peux m'aider à me relever ? Demanda-t-il

Elle plaça le bras valide du jeune homme autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se relever. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à l'ambulance 61 où les filles le prirent en charge. Erin s'excusa avant de retourner là où elle avait laissé Nora, mais bien sûr cette dernière n'est plus là. Erin trouva cependant un petit mot « Merci, tu m'as sauvé même si je n'en valais pas forcément la peine. » Après un petit tour au Med, Erin pu ramener Jay à son appartement.

-Emménage avec moi. Souffla Jay

-Quoi ? Lâcha Erin en se retournant vers lui

-Emménage avec moi Er. On passe la plus part de nos temps libre chez l'un.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser.

-Installes-toi chez moi, l'appartement est grand. Et puis à nous deux on pourra le payer encore plus vite. Sourit Erin

-Marché conclu. Rigola Jay avant de soulever Erin dans les airs et de la faire tourner.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment.

-Je t'aime Jay. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai réellement confiance. Avoua Erin

Jay caressa doucement la joue d'Erin avec son pouce et plongea dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime aussi Er. Sourit Jay avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il descendit dans le cou de la jeune femme tout en caressant tendrement son dos. Erin laboura le dos de Jay avec ses ongles. Il la guida dans la chambre avant de l'allonger sur le lit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Pour la première semaine de Décembre Jay a réussi à obtenir des congés pour lui et Erin auprès de Voight même si c'est la folie au District. Après leur dernière enquête ça n'a pas été trop dur d'avoir son accord. Une enquête dure sur le démantèlement d'un réseau de trafic de drogue, de femmes et d'enfants. Ils ont dû faire des infiltrations sous couverture, ça a été dur pour Jay comme pour Erin, mais ils ont tenu le coup ensemble. Surtout qu'Erin voyait en ces jeunes femmes et enfants, sa sœur et elle avant.

-On va où ? Demanda Erin en regardant sa valise.

-Je t'emmène dans le Wisconsin dans la cabane de mon grand-père, tu vas voir c'est magique.

Il mit les valises dans la voiture avant de prendre la route. Erin regarda le paysage changé au fur et à mesure qu'ils roulent. Les buildings laissèrent place à la forêt, après encore deux heures de route Jay s'engagea dans une petite allée boisée avant de s'arrêter devant une grande cabane au bord d'un lac.

-Wahoo, c'est magnifique. Souffla la jeune femme

-Je te l'avais dit.

Jay attrapa la main d'Erin avant de la guider à l'intérieur. Il lui fit la visite intérieure avant de déposer rapidement leurs valises dans la chambre. Il retrouva Erin penchait sur la balustrade de la terrasse.

-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? Proposa-t-il en enlaçant sa taille.

-Volontiers Halstead. Plaisanta Erin en appuyant son dos sur son torse.

Jay garda son bras autour de la taille d'Erin avant de la guider à travers le jardin. Ils finirent par marcher le long du lac.

-Dis-moi quelque chose. Souffla Jay

Erin tourna la tête vers lui ne comprenant pas.

-Dis-moi quelque chose n'importe quoi.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Erin

Jay rigola avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Personne n'a jamais pris autant soin de moi, fait attention à ce que j'aime, ou aimerait faire. Etre aussi franc avec moi, ne pas me cacher des tonnes. Déclara Erin

-Er. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur mon pass…

-Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, que tu ne veux pas me parler de l'armée. Et je comprends. Sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un.

-J'ai quelque chose que j'aimerai te dire.

Erin se stoppa pour se tourner vers lui et plonger dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

-C'est quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier. Mais tu mérites de savoir. I ans, je revenais de mon premier tour en Afghanistan, je venais de perdre un gars de mon unité. Après son enterrement je suis allé boire un verre avec des gars de l'armée. Il y avait des filles avec nous qui l'avaient connu. Abbie, on a bu énormément, on était complétement ivre, et on est allé se marier. C'était idiot on était bourré et on venait de perdre un ami, c'était à ce moment-là le seul moyen de se consoler. Mais je me suis repris, et j'ai divorcé.

Erin ne dit rien digérant la nouvelle. D'un côté elle est heureuse qu'il lui est dit là, que de le découvrir par une autre manière.

-Il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi. Je ne la vois même plus. Mais je voulais juste que tu le saches par moi-même pas par un autre moyen. Souffla Jay

La jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou de Jay et l'attira contre elle.

-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et me l'avoir dit.

Ils continuèrent de marcher un long moment avant de finalement rentrer à la cabane. Jay s'occupa du repas alors qu'Erin s'attela à défaire les valises. Ils passèrent la soirée blottit l'un contre l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu comme programme aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle

Ils venaient de finir leur petit déjeuner après une grasse matinée passée blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit.{ Il était 12h passé et ils ne comptaient pas manger pour midi.}

-J'ai une petite idée... Lui répondit-il avec son sourire malicieux.

Il prit une poche remplit de pâte qui reposait sur le plan de travail. Avant de la poser au centre la table de la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-On va faire une Tourtière, ou une Croustade, c'est une spécialité du Sud-Ouest de la France. Lui sourit-il

-Oh...

-Hier je suis allé dans la réserve et j'ai trouvé les bouteilles de vins de mon Grand-père et je me suis rappelé de quelques recettes que j'adorais. On passait des après-midi à cuisiner. Continua-t-il.

Jay entoura ses bras autour d'Erin et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Alors qu'est qu'on doit faire ? Dit-elle en retroussant ses manches.

Il prit deux tabliers et lui en tandis un avant d'enfiler l'autre. Ils allèrent ensuite se laver les mains avant de revenir vers la table. Il sortit une grande nappe d'un placard avant de l'étaler sur la table.

-Il faut saupoudrer toute la nappe de farine. Expliqua-t-il ensuite en se mettant à la tâche suivit d'Erin.

Une fois fait il enlevât la boule de pâte de la poche en plastique et la posa au milieu.

-Maintenant on va devoir étaler la pâte sur toute la surface de la table. Je vais te montrer et après tu ferras comme moi.

Il commença étaler la pâte avec un rouleau à pâtisserie avant de le tendre à Erin. Elle commença à étaler avant que j'ai ne l'interrompe.

-Pas comme ça, attends je vais te montrer. Dit-il avant de se placer derrière elle et de poser ses mains sur les siennes.

Il montra le bon geste avant de planté un bisou sur son cou et il la laissa faire.

-Que fait-on maintenant? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini.

-Il faut laisser sécher environ 40 minutes.

Pendant que leur pâte séchait ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Jay lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur son enfance. 45 minutes plus tard ils regagnèrent la cuisine. Ils firent fondre du beurre avant dans mettre un moule rond et de saupoudrer leur immense pâte de gouttelettes de beure avant de la sucrer à la main

\- Mais pourquoi avons-nous autant de pâte pour un tout petit moule ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la table de presque 2m de diamètre recouverte d'une très fine couche de pâte.

-Ahah, tu vas voir. Il faut découper des cercles un peu plus grands que le moule. Et les placer dans le moule. Dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Ils superposèrent 8 couches de pâte avant que Jay ne prennent un saladier remplis de tranche de pomme macérer dans un peu d'Armagnac. Ils les disposèrent sur toute la surface du plat. Ils recouvrirent les pommes de 4 couches de pâte avant de récupérer toutes les chutes de pâte en les disposants froissées sur le dessus puis ils le mirent au four.  
-Fini ! S'exclama Erin un grand sourire aux lèvres  
-Nope. Répondit Jay en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. On a fait le dessert mais pas le plat principal.  
-Oh... Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes?  
-Un magret de canard à l'orange accompagné des pommes de terre et champions frais sauté.  
-Wow ! Ça a l'air compliqué. Sourit Erin  
-Pas tant que ça en fait. On va commencer par récupérer les zestes de deux oranges avant de les faire baigner dans de l'eau bouillante.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent finit ils firent du jus avec les oranges. Ils firent un fond de caramel dans une casserole avant d'y ajouter le jus d'orange, les zestes et quelques épices et herbes. Ils firent ensuite cuire les magrets avant d'épaissir la sauce avec de la farine de maïs. Ils firent ensuite revenir des champignons frais avec des pommes de terre de l'ail et des herbes.  
\- On a fini ! Dit Jay en regardant l'horloge. Il est 18h !  
-J'aurais jamais pensé que ça prendrait autant de temps !  
-Va prendre une douche on mangera après. Dit-il en la prenant par la taille en embrassant délicatement ses lèvres.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Jay grogna avant de se tourner dans le lit, il regarda son réveille avant de regarder son téléphone.

-Er c'est ton téléphone. Souffla-t-il en posant une main dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Erin grogna avant d'attraper son portable.

« Allô ?

-Vous êtes bien Erin Lindsay ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Je suis infirmière au Chicago Med, vous êtes marqué comme contact d'urgence.

-De qui ?

-De Nora Lindsay. Pouvez-vous venir aussi vite que possible ?

-Je suis en chemin. »

Erin raccrocha avant de se lever d'un bond et d'attraper ses vêtements et de filer dans la salle de bains.

-Er ? Appela Jay

-Rendors-toi, je serai de retour au district.

-Dis-moi Erin, c'était qui ? Demanda Jay

-Le Chicago Med apparemment je suis encore dans les contacts d'urgence de Nora. Il faut que j'y aille. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Je te dépose. Déclara Jay en se changeant.

Ils se mirent en route, Erin tapa nerveusement du pied dans la voiture. Pourquoi ils l'ont appelé ? Comment va Nora ? Ils se présentèrent au bureau des infirmières, Maggie venait juste d'arriver.

-Erin ? Jay ? Déclara l'infirmière en chef

-Une infirmière m'a appelé, apparemment Nora Lindsay est ici et je suis son contact d'urgence.

-Oh, je viens d'arriver je vais me renseigner et je te tiens au courant. Vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente ? Demanda Maggie

Jay attira Erin dans ses bras et embrassa doucement ses cheveux. Elle se détendit contre lui, inspirant l'odeur de son chéri. Maggie revint cinq minutes plus tard, impassibles.

-Nora Lindsay a été amené ici pour une tentative de suicide par overdose. Le docteur Halstead est en train de s'occuper d'elle, mais elle a besoin d'une chirurgie. Tu es son contact d'urgence, il faut que tu donnes ton avis.

-Que Will fasse tout ce qu'il peut pour la sauver. Tu connaîtrais une clinique de désintox fermée ?

-Je peux me renseigner.

-Il faut que ça soit un établissement fermé pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Déclara Erin.

Jay embrassa le front d'Erin avant de la guider vers les fauteuils. Après une heure Will fit son apparition, et donna des nouvelles positives, disant également qu'il a une institution pour Nora. Erin remonta le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de sa petite sœur. Elle s'installa sur le siège à côté du lit et prit la main de Nora dans la sienne. Après deux heures la jeune femme émergea et regarda autour d'elle perdu. Elle tenta d'échapper à la main d'Erin mais celle-ci ne la laissa pas faire.

-Hey No', tout va bien tu es au Med.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir ? C'est tout ce que je voulais. Murmura Nora au bord des larmes.

-Non ma puce tu mérites meilleure, et je vais t'aider. Quand tu pourras sortir d'ici tu iras dans un centre de désintoxication. Et je t'attendrai à ta sortie pour t'aider. On te trouvera un appartement et un petit job pour te lancer dans la vie.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Souffla Nora

-Parce que tu es ma petite sœur et que je veux prendre soin de toi et t'aider à t'en sortir.

-Merci. Murmura Nora

Erin se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa sœur.

-Il faut que tu coupes tout contact avec les gens que tu connaissais jusqu'ici. C'est le mieux pour toi.

Nora ne dit rien mais apprécia l'attention de sa sœur.

-Tu es dans la police ? Souffla Nora après quelques minutes

-Je suis détective dans l'unité des Renseignements au District 21.

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda Nora en montrant Jay dans le couloir.

-Mon équipier et mon petit ami également. Il ne voulait pas t'importuner et entrer.

-Dis-lui de venir.

Jay entra timidement dans la chambre avant de se présenter. Erin le présenta auprès de sa petite sœur avant que les trois n'essayent de parler de tout et de rien.

-Il faut qu'on aille au boulot. Intervint Jay

-Je repasserai te voir plus tard. Souffla Erin en regardant sa sœur

Nora ne dit rien mais les regarda.

-Et Bunny ? Tu la vois encore ? Demanda la plus jeune Lindsay

-Non, Jay la éloigné définitivement de ma vie. Et c'est mieux comme ça, il ne faut pas que tu reprennes contact avec elle. Elle va te tirer vers le bas au lieu de t'aider. Déclara Erin

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention au vu de ce qu'elle m'a fait, et nous a fait. Lâcha Nora sèchement.

Erin caressa doucement ses cheveux, tentant de bloquer les mauvais souvenirs de venir refaire surface.

-Tu vas aller mieux je te le promets. Fixe-toi des objectifs. Arrêter l'alcool et la drogue. Reprendre tes études, ou trouver un travail… Tu auras du monde au centre pour t'aider, et je serai là également pour t'aider. Je ne vais pas te mentir c'est dur de s'en sortir, mais ça en vaut vraiment la peine.

Le duo rejoignit le district en retard, ce qui n'a pas échapper à Voight forcément.

-Vous deux mon bureau. Déclara-t-il

Tout le monde regarda Halstead et Lindsay entrer dans le bureau du sergent certainement pour se faire passer un savon.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard ? Je croyais qu'on avait été clair et que votre couple n'empiéterait pas sur le boulot ! S'exclama Voight

-Ce n'est pas ça Hank. On m'a appelé tôt ce matin, Nora, ma petite sœur, a été admise au Chicago Med pour une tentative de suicide. J'étais dans ses contacts d'urgences, je me suis rendue auprès d'elle.

-Elle va intégrer un centre de désintoxication dès que mon frère jugera qu'elle peut sortir de l'hôpital. Intervint Jay.

-Je ne veux pas que tu traînes avec elle Erin. Il y a assez de gens au centre pour s'occuper d'elle, tu n'as pas à le faire.

-Hank ! C'est ma petite sœur, on a traversait des choses ensemble ! Sans elle je serai morte ! Je veux l'aider et rattraper le temps perdu avec elle ! C'est ma vraie famille, le seul membre que j'ai ! Riposta Erin

-On aidera Nora à se remettre sur pied et dans le droit chemin. Et on se tiendra prêt pour l'aider en cas de besoin. Trancha Jay.

Erin lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avec de sortir du bureau.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 **Fin Février**

Jay monta rapidement à l'étage des Renseignements, il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui mais les autres oui.

-Hey Jay ! Pas encore partit ? Lança Mouse depuis son bureau

-Je suis juste passé prendre un truc dans mon casier. Erin m'attend dans la voiture.

-Pacifique c'est ça ? Demanda Rixton

-Caraïbes. On vous enverra une carte postale. Rigola Jay

Mouse le rejoignit dans les vestiaires, il s'appuya contre un casier et regarda son meilleur ami fouiller.

-Tout va bien Mouse ? S'inquiéta Jay

-Ouais, il y a un truc que j'aimerai te dire avant que tu ne partes.

Jay le regarda en fronçant les sourcils s'attendant au pire.

-Relax, c'est juste que depuis quelques mois je sors avec une fille. La sœur de Stella Kidd du centre de secours 51.

-Je me disais bien que tu voyais quelqu'un ! Plaisanta Jay

-Ouais, elle s'appelle Katsa Kidd. Elle est assistante social pour la DCFS. Hum… on va avoir un enfant.

-Elle est enceinte ?

-Oui de 5 mois maintenant ! Annonça Mouse fièrement

-Félicitation vieux ! C'est génial !

Après un court vol jusqu'à Miami, Jay appela un taxi pour les emmener jusqu'à la gare maritime.

-La température change tellement de Chicago ! S'exclama Erin en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez.

-Un des attraits forts de la Floride. Mais pour moi, c'est l'avantage de pouvoir emmener ma chérie en croisière pour son cadeau de saint valentin. Souffla Jay avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils donnèrent leurs billets d'embarquement ainsi que leurs valises avant de se laisser guider par le personnel. Jay attrapa la main d'Erin alors qu'ils se rendent vers l'immense paquebot. Ils durent faire à nouveau la queue pour montrer leur pass avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

-Wahoo…Souffla Erin

-Allons à notre cabine avant. On pourra se changer avant le départ. Déclara Jay

Voulant faire les choses bien Jay a pris une cabine avec vu sur l'océan avec un petit balcon. Erin abandonna son pull pour mettre une petite robe verte et d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Jay la détailla un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Tu es magnifique. Déclara-t-il avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille

La jeune femme se blottit contre le torse de Jay écoutant les battements de son cœur. Quelque chose qu'elle adore faire, le sentir tout près d'elle, ses bras musclés autour d'elle. Elle se sent compète, heureuse. Une sonnerie retentit, Jay se libéra avant d'enfiler le gilet de sauvetage à Erin et de bien lui serrer.

-on doit faire l'exercice de sauvetage. Lança-t-il en enfilant son gilet.

Ils remontèrent le couloir avant de prendre un escalier suivant les gestes du personnel de bord. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir avec des canots de sauvetage tout du long. La foule commença à se faire, Jay attrapa la main d'Erin et la tînt bien fermement pour ne pas la perdre. Après ça, ils montèrent sur le pont supérieur pour observer le bateau quitter le port. L'ex-ranger se plaça derrière Erin et colla le dos de la jeune femme à son torse. Le couple resta un long moment comme ça avant de se promener le long du pont et de monter à celui le plus haut grâce à des ascenseurs transparents.

-Hmmm je me laisserai bien tenter par un jacuzzi. Souffla Erin en regardant Jay

Ils se rapprochèrent du jacuzzi pour voir les horaires, mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'ont pas le temps d'en profiter beaucoup.

-Allons-nous au restaurant pour avoir une bonne place.

Jay attrapa la main d'Erin et entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Le couple se rendit dans le restaurant 5 étoiles du paquebot.

-On pourrait avoir une bouteille de champagne ? Demanda l'ex-Ranger.

Erin le regarda tendrement, comment a-t-elle fait pour mériter un mec aussi parfait que Jay ?

-Il y a un spectacle ce soir, tu veux aller regarder ? Proposa Jay

-Pourquoi pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand panneau montrant le chemin du bateau en temps réel. Demain ils amarreront aux Bahamas pour deux jours. Le couple de détectives regarda un spectacle d'acrobaties avant que ça ne s'enchaîne avec un concert de différentes musiques. Erin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay en soupirant de bonheur, alors que le jeune homme passa un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

Le bateau accosta à Nassau aux Bahamas au petit matin. Jay et Erin jouèrent le jeu et prirent un petit déjeuner typique.

-Hmmm, souffla Jay en détaillant Erin dans son maillot de bains deux pièces.

-Fermes ta bouche Halstead avant de baver par terre et viens m'aider à nouer mon paréo. Rigola Erin

Ils descendirent sur la terre ferme et après avoir montré leur carte du paquebot se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

-On fait un petit tour dans la ville avant d'aller sur la plage ? Proposa Jay.

-Où on peut directement aller à la plage ? Lança Erin

Elle en a assez de la ville, être sans cesse à Chicago, elle veut un peu de changement. Jay l'a ramené une deuxième fois faire du saut en parachute, il avait encore sauté avec elle. Elle s'était sentie si libre et vivante. Après un moment de marche, ils atteignirent enfin la plage de sable blanc, les arbres bordant la plage, l'eau turquoise…

Erin s'approcha doucement de l'eau pour tester la température. L'eau est tiède, presque chaude, elle fit mine de rien, faignant de regarder le paysage. La jeune femme attendit que Jay soit à son niveau pour l'attraper, tentant de le maitriser avant de le faire tomber à l'eau.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça ! S'exclama Jay en se relevant

Erin partit en courant rigolant aux éclats. Ils se coururent après pendant un bon moment avant que Jay ne finisse par attraper Erin et la mettre sur son épaule.

-Jay lâche moi ! Lança la jeune femme en se débattant

-Prends ta respiration. Prévins Jay

-Jay non s'il te plaît. La vague est grosse. Souffla Erin en observant le rouleau se former.

L'ex Ranger reposa doucement sa petite-amie et enlaça sa taille. Ils se rapprochèrent du rivage avant que la vague n'arrive trop grande sur eux.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Le paquebot a fait escale sur plusieurs autres îles avant de passer plusieurs jours en pleine mer.

-Tu viens ? Appela Jay

-J'arrive mais tu m'emmènes où ?

-Surprise, mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le bateau a largué les amarres en pleine mer pour la journée. On n'est pas loin d'une île.

Ils descendirent à l'étage inférieur, un membre d'équipage tendit une combinaison au couple avant de leur montrer une cabine.

-Une tenue de plongée ? Demanda Erin.

Jay sourit mais ne dit rien, il attrapa une bouteille de plongée avant de lui mettre sur le dos.

-Laissez-vous glisser dans l'eau. Déclara le moniteur.

Jay passa devant Erin et plongea dans l'océan, il tendit les bras pour signifier à sa chérie de faire de même qu'il serait là pour la rattraper. Le détective lui mit correctement les lunettes sur le bout du nez avant qu'ils ne plongent tous les trois. Erin noua leurs doigts alors qu'ils se rapprochent du fond. Un banc de poissons de différentes couleurs passèrent juste sous le nez d'Erin qui les regarda fascinée. Ils nagèrent un moment dans les profondeurs, Jay se tenant près d'Erin. Ils remontèrent à la surface après deux heures et demie sous la surface.

-Wahoo c'était magique ! S'exclama Erin

Jay la regarda en souriant. Le visage rayonnant de la jeune femme lui faisant plus que plaisir.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Er ?

-Quelque chose m'a touché le pied !

Le moniteur de plongée se mit à rigoler avant de siffler. Des dauphins percèrent la surface, Erin les regarda fascinée. Un des cétacés s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle tendit la main pour lui toucher le museau. Eric, le moniteur, leur donna les instructions. Jay s'assura que sa petite-amie se soit accroché à l'animal avant de faire de même.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée à nager avant de regagner le navire. Leur croisière se passa magnifiquement bien. Erin découvrit plein de choses grâce à Jay, et leur couple a avancé d'un pas de nouveau.

Jay posa leurs valises dans l'entrée de l'appartement avant de rejoindre Erin dans la cuisine.

-Tiens du café babe. Souffla Erin.

-C'est gentil ça. Lança Jay avant de poser une main sur la joue de la détective.

Erin sourit avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son chéri. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Jay frotta longuement le dos de la jeune femme, savourant son contact, son parfum vanillé.

-Viens. Déclara Jay subitement.

Erin le regarda sans comprendre mais Jay lui tendait déjà son manteau. Ils prirent la voiture avant de se rendre en ville.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda Erin en regardant la grande structure devant eux.

Jay la regarda en souriant avant d'entrer à l'intérieur sans lui répondre.

-On voudrait voir Nora Lindsay.

-Les visites ne sont pas autorisées dans le centre. Leur apprit la secrétaire.

-Je sais, déclara Jay en sortant son insigne.

La femme d'un certain âge soupira avant de les entraîner dans un couloir. Elle toqua à une porte avant de l'ouvrir et de repartir. Erin entra timidement avant d'apercevoir sa petite sœur assise derrière le bureau de sa chambre. Elle se leva en apercevant sa sœur et son petit-ami.

-Hey Erin ! S'exclama la plus jeune

-Hey toi, ça va toi ?

-Oui, je suis minutieusement le programme pour arrêter la drogue et l'alcool. J'ai repris les cours pour me remettre à niveau, ça m'aidera pour trouver du boulot.

-C'est géniale, tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire comme métier ? Demanda Erin

-Je suis en plein dans la seconde guerre mondiale et sur le débarquement en France. J'aimerai bien allée travailler là-bas.

-Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Je vais tirer quelques ficelles pour toi auprès de l'armée. Intervint Jay qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

Ils restèrent encore un moment avant que Jay ne reprenne le volant. Mais au lieu reprendre le chemin pour leur appartement, il gara la GMC Sierre sur le parking d'O'Hare.

-Jay ?

-Vas-tu arrêter de poser des questions ? Plaisanta l'ex Ranger.

Ils se rendirent au comptoir.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda l'hôtesse du nom de Laurine

-Il nous faudrait deux billets pour la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Erin le regarda stupéfaite. La Nouvelle-Orléans ! Elle a toujours voulu y aller, mais n'a jamais osé, et puis voyager seul ce n'est pas cool. La jeune femme attendit qu'ils s'éloignent du comptoir avant de bondir dans les bras de Jay.

-Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle

Jay sourit avant d'embrasser tendrement le cou de sa chérie tout en la serrant fort dans ses bras musclés. Ils attendirent un moment ayant encore du temps avant de pouvoir monter dans l'avion. Jay commanda des ailes de poulet avec une sauce curry. Le duo s'endormit dans l'avion durant le vol jusqu'en Louisiane.

-On va prendre un café ? Proposa Jay

-Ils parlent français ? Demanda Erin

-Dans le carré français oui, tu veux qu'on y aille pour essayer ?

Ils se rendirent dans le quartier où quasiment tout le monde parle français. Erin se testa faisant rire Jay devant la difficulté de la jeune femme. Le couple passa une petite semaine à découvrir la ville, ses influences françaises, parler français…

-Il faut qu'on se trouve un costume. Déclara Jay

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Erin

-Demain c'est mardi gras, une grande fête costumée.

La détective trouva une longue robe rouge brodée dorée avec un beau masque vénitien. Quand à Jay il a enfilé un costard avec un masque avec une grande plume et une cape.

-Viens là. Plaisanta Jay en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Il fit une photo d'eux deux avant de l'envoyer à Mouse, son frère et Voight. Mouse lui répondit quasiment tout de suite en lui envoyant une photo de lui et de sa petite-amie, Katsa Kidd. Et une photo du ventre de la jeune femme qui est enceinte de 6 mois.

Erin se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant d'embrasser la joue de son ranger avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le torse du jeune homme.

-Je t'aime Halstead.

-Je t'aime aussi Lindsay.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Erin referma son troisième rapport en soupirant, elle est venue tôt pour pouvoir avancer dans sa paperasse qui s'entasse. Elle qui se moque toujours de Jay pour une fois elle est pire que lui.

-On décolle. Déclara Voight en sortant de son bureau en mettant sa veste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda Alvin en se levant

-Une fusillade, deux tireurs sont encore là apparemment et ils tiennent des otages. Lindsay tu roules avec moi.

-Il faut que j'appelle Jay pour qu'il nous retrouve là-bas.

-Justement. Il fait partit des otages.

Erin se figea craignant le pire, elle se tourna vers leur sergent tout comme le reste de l'unité.

-Il…Il va bien ? Murmura-t-elle

-Halstead est fort Erin.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, elle sait ce que ça veut dire. Il est parmi les otages et blessé. Elle commença à jouer avec les médailles militaires que Jay lui a donné. La route lui parut durer une éternité alors qu'en réalité elle ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes.

-La situation ? Demanda Voight dès qu'ils arrivèrent.

-Aucune communication, il y a plusieurs blessés.

-On sait qui sont les blessés ? Intervint Erin

-Aucune idée madame. Désolé.

Une jeune femme arriva paniquée mais fut retenu par un policier. Erin aperçut son ventre arrondi.

-C'est bon laissez la passer. Bonjour je suis Erin Lindsay, vous êtes Katsa Kidd ?

-Oui, la petite amie de Mouse.

-Je suis Erin Lindsay, Mouse vous a peut-être parlé de moi.

-Oui, vous sortez avec son meilleur ami Jay. Il devait aller faire quelques courses, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu, et c'est le magasin où on va tout le temps.

-Il est à l'intérieur, mais je suis sûre qu'il va bien. On va les sortir de là, mais tu ne dois pas stresser. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ou le bébé.

Erin guida la petite amie de Mouse jusqu'à une voiture et la fit asseoir. Elle demanda à un officier de rester près d'elle avant de rejoindre Voight. Les minutes passèrent qui parurent des heures pour tout le monde. Erin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se triturer les mains d'anxiété en pensant à Jay.

-Il va bien kiddo, il sait quoi faire.

-Mais il est blessé ! Et tu connais Jay, il fonce avant de réfléchir. Répliqua Erin

Il y eu un nouveau coup de feu qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

-On fonce ! S'exclama Voight en se tournant vers son unité qui s'était déjà équipé.

Erin malgré l'interdiction du sergent entra également. Elle aida les otages les plus proches à sortir de là avant de rejoindre Atwater pour le couvrir. La jeune femme abattit un suspect avant de se précipiter vers Jay allongé par terre.

-Ja…

-Je vais bien.

-Tu es touché ! S'exclama-t-elle

-C'est superficiel, ça n'a fait que traverser mon épaule. Souffla Jay en tentant de se relever.

-Et celle de ton bras ? Se moqua à moitié Erin.

Elle l'aida à se lever avant de l'emmener vers l'ambulance 61.

-Comment va Mouse ? Leur demanda Jay

-Il a pris un mauvais coup sur la tête mais ça ira. Ses constantes étaient bonnes, sa fiancée est partie avec lui.

Après une heure et demi de protestations contre son frère, Jay put rentrer à l'appartement sous la surveillance d'Erin.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune femme en accrochant son manteau.

-Non ça ira, merci Er.

-Vas-y doucement quand même d'accord ?

-Babe ça va. Je vais bien.

-Je sais. Murmura Erin faiblement.

Jay la rejoignit rapidement avant de l'enlacer de son bras valide. Machinalement elle enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Jay et inspira son parfum.

-Quand Hank a dit que tu étais à l'intérieur… J'ai cru…j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais. Murmura Erin

-Je suis là. Et je ne partirai nulle part Er.

-Ca a été plus que dur à la mort de Nadia, mais je ne m'en remettrai jamais si je te perdrai toi.

Jay resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de sa petite-amie en faisant attention à son épaule.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je t'en fais la promesse. Murmura-t-il en caressant son dos tendrement.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés de la sorte avant que Jay ne finisse par se décaler légèrement d'Erin.

-Je veux bien de ton aide pour prendre ma douche et me changer. Plaisanta Jay en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Erin.

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je suis obligée de le couper Jay, ton bras ne passera pas. Tu ne peux pas le plier et ça va te faire mal.

-Will l'a déjà découpé en partie Erin. Plaisanta-t-il

Elle roula des yeux devant l'évidence avant de le pousser gentiment la douche. Elle l'aida à se laver avant de l'entourer dans une serviette.

-Tu t'assois ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le lit

Jay prit place avant de sentir les mains d'Erin masser son épaule non blessée.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant doucement le cou du jeune homme.

-Hmmm si ça veut dire t'avoir comme infirmière je vais y réfléchir vois-tu. Plaisanta-t-il

-T'es qu'un idiot Halstead ! S'exclama Erin en rigolant.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 **Quelques mois plus tard**

Erin récupéra sa valise avant de traverser le hall de l'aéroport un peu anxieuse. Pourquoi a-t-elle suivit Jay dans cette idée folle ?

- _Madame ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Vous êtes Erin Lindsay ?_ Demanda l'homme

- _En personne. Pourquoi ?_

- _Je suis censé vous remettre ceci_. Déclara l'homme travaillant à l'aéroport.

Elle le remercia avant d'observer l'enveloppe. Seulement son nom se détache du papier kraft, elle peut reconnaître entre mille l'écriture de Jay.

« Prend un taxi et va dans le Starbuck des champs Elysées près d'un mac do. »

Erin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et sortie à l'extérieur pour tenter de prendre un taxi. Vu l'heure elle va être bloquée dans les bouchons de la capitale française. Et en effet il fallut une heure et demi au taxi pour atteindre l'endroit. La jeune femme entra dans le café en cherchant Jay mais repéra une autre enveloppe kraft près du comptoir.

- _Mlle Lindsay_? Demanda la vendeuse

- _Oui_

- _Ceci est pour vous._

- _Merci beaucoup_. Remercia Erin avant de s'éloigner

Mais la caissière la rattrapa avec un gobelet géant du café préféré de la détective. Un coup de Jay pour être sûr ! Elle s'installa à une table avant de sortir la lettre de son enveloppe : « rendez-vous à la boutique du Louvres. » La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement car ce petit jeu commence à être long surtout qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup la langue. L'inspectrice se rendit tout de même au Louvre et là encore un homme lui remit une lettre mais cette fois-ci au lieu d'un prochain lieu de rendez-vous, Jay lui a demandé de rejoindre un homme avec une veste rouge et un chapeau de chauffeur. Et de nouveau la voici dans les embouteillages mais l'homme tenta de lui faire la conversation poliment en attendant. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, du métier de la jeune femme, ce que ses homologues français subissent avec des agressions sur les forces de l'ordre…

-Et nous voici arriver.

Erin regarda par la fenêtre et observa la dame de fer. Elle descendit du véhicule bouche bée devant la Tour Eiffel, il n'y a plus aucune enveloppe maintenant, alors où est Jay ? Bêtement elle grimpa les marches, arrivée à la moitié des pétales de roses attirèrent son regard. Elle ramassa une poignée avant de suivre le chemin de roses jusqu'au sommet de l'édifice.

Jay se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme. Erin le regarda bouche bée, son équipier en costard impeccable.

\- Déjà 4 ans que je partage ton quotidien, déjà huit mois que je me réveille chaque matin illuminé par la douceur de ton visage, déjà huit mois que tu m'as appris ce que signifiait réellement le verbe « aimer ». Tu as fait de moi un homme comblé, fier et heureux. Tu m'as changé, moi qui étais introverti, incapable d'exprimer quoi que ce soit, je me suis confié à toi tout le long de notre relation.

Ta tendresse et ta douceur étaient ce dont j'avais le plus besoin dans ma vie, tu sais m'apaiser, tu sais m'écouter, me remettre sur le droit chemin mais surtout, tu sais m'aimer. Je trouve que tu es une femme incroyable ; malgré toutes tes blessures, ton passé houleux, tu ne te plains jamais, tu es toujours souriante et pleine d'entrain ! C'est vraiment impressionnant, je te trouve formidable. Les mots me manquent pour d'écrire la force de mes sentiments Erin, j'ai parfois envie de hurler à la terre entière que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie tant mon cœur bat pour le tien.

Je t'aime Erin, je t'aime comme je n'aimerais plus jamais personne, tu fais mon bonheur. Te voir te préparer le matin et t'entendre chanter sous la douche, voilà le genre de petites choses du quotidien qui me font sourire et qui provoquent en moi des émotions intenses. C'est pour toutes ces raisons et beaucoup d'autres que je suis certain que notre avenir est ensemble, et qu'il sera radieu.

Je te demande alors aujourd'hui, Erin, si tu veux être ma femme ? Pour ma part, je sais que je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés.

La jeune femme qui avait machinalement posée ses mains devant sa bouche le regarda bouche bée les larmes aux yeux. Son regard naviguant entre le visage de Jay et l'écrin dans sa main.

-Oui… Murmura-t-elle émue.

Jay se releva avant d'enfiler la bague au doigt de la jeune femme. Il attrapa son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Oh Jay…

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Souffla-t-il

Des applaudissements retentirent, Hank, Antonio et Alvin sortirent de l'ombre, eux aussi vêtues de costard.

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-On n'allait pas louper ça quand même ! S'exclama Antonio.

-Halstead est venu me voir pour me demander ta main. Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il me raconte comment il allait s'y prendre. Oh moins comme ça c'est plus rapide. Rigola Voight.

Tout le monde les félicita avant que le sergent ne les invite au restaurant sur les Champs Elysée. Erin était plus concentré sur la bague et ce qu'elle signifiait plus que sur le repas. Ce qui amusa beaucoup Jay, qui se pencha pour embrasser la tempe de la jeune femme.

-Comment va ma charmante fiancée ? Chuchota Jay dans son oreille.

-J'ai envie de mon fiancé rien que pour moi dans notre chambre. Répondit Erin sur le même ton.

Un sourire immense étira le visage de Jay qui s'essuya la bouche avant de se lever. Il s'excusa auprès des trois hommes avant de tendre une main vers Erin. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel en taxi, et à peine eurent-ils fermés la porte de la chambre que Jay se jeta contre Erin et la plaqua au mur. Il déboutonna minutieusement le haut d'Erin avant de la laisser lui enlever sa veste de costard et sa chemise. L'ex-Ranger s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon de sa fiancée, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de le balancer.

-Je t'aime Erin. Souffla Jay en embrassant le cou de la jeune femme tout en descendant dans sur son ventre.

Erin balada ses mains sur le torse musclé de son chéri.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça. Déclara Jay en emprisonnant le visage de la jeune femme.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 23 (bis)**

 **Plusieurs mois plus tard**

Erin contempla son reflet dans le miroir de la chambre dans la propriété qu'ils ont loué pour l'événement. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Voight entra dans la pièce les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu es magnifique Erin. Souffla-t-il

-Merci Hank.

-Camille aurait été fière de toi. La tradition veut que la mariée porte quelque chose de neuf mais aussi un objet ancien et bleu. Alors voilà, Camille le tenait de sa grand-mère. Une barrette en lapilazuli pour mettre dans ta coiffure.

Il détailla la longue robe blanche de la jeune femme brodée devant, de fines bretelles. Son maquillage léger qui la met encore plus en valeur.

-Elle est sublime hein Hank.

Le duo se tourna vers Trudy Platt, elle apportait le bouquet de rose pâle à Erin.

-Jay est prêt ? Demanda Erin qui ne l'a pas vu depuis une semaine.

-Oui il est là dans la grande, il vérifie que tout est prêt et coache une dernière fois le personnel. Sourit Platt

-Respire. Intima Voight à la jeune femme.

-Désolée, c'est juste…je n'ai jamais pensé que ça m'arriverait un jour. Avoua Erin la gorge nouée.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Erin. Ne regarde pas en arrière. Ou plutôt tu peux regarder que les moments heureux, les gens que tu as sauvés, la justice que tu as rendu. Epouser Halstead est une bonne chose, ce gamin sera prendre soin de toi comme tu le mérites. Regarde il s'évertue à réaliser une liste de souhaits que tu avais faits un soir de choses que tu n'avais jamais faite à cause de Bunny. Combien de fois il t'emmène sauter en parachute ?

-On y va toutes les deux semaines.

-Tu en es à ton combientième saut ?

-240ème.

-Vous êtes allés à Los Angeles puis dans une villa en Oregon, en France, en croisière dans les Caraïbes, il t'a emmené faire de la plongée sous-marine.

-Sans compter votre road-trip à travers les parcs nationaux, vos vacances dans le Wisconsin. Intervint Platt.

Erin sourit en repensant à tout ça, ils ont fait tellement de choses avec Jay. Et là pour leur lune de miel ils vont partir pour l'Afrique. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimerait bien y aller, et Jay a carrément choisi d'y passer leur lune de miel, de dormir dans des lodges à l'intérieur de réserves. Alors qu'il aurait pu choisir de juste partir dans un autre état pour leur lune de miel. Mais quand il est question d'Erin, Jay ne réfléchit pas et voit toujours les choses en grandes.

Jay se tint nerveusement sous l'arche qu'ils ont fait installés dans le jardin. Après avoir hésité à mettre un de ses uniformes, il a opté pour un costard impeccable. Mouse, son témoin, lui pinça le bras. Toute l'assemblée se leva au début de la chanson de la mariée « Requiem for a dream ». Erin ne put détacher son regard de celui bleuté de Jay, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, et malgré son immense robe elle aurait couru jusqu'à Jay. Voight posa la main de sa « fille » dans celle d'Halstead avant d'échanger un long regard avec ce dernier. Le sergent alla s'asseoir à côté d'Antonio au premier rang. Erin ne put résister et enlaça la taille de Jay. Une semaine sans lui, a semblait durer une éternité à la jeune femme. Les petits gestes tendres du quotidien lui ont manqués. Jay referma ses grands bras autour de la fine taille de sa future femme sous un concert de « ooooooh » attendri.

-Tu es splendide et encore le mot est faible. Murmura Jay

-Merci. Souffla Erin en pleurant.

-Hey sweatheart ne pleure pas. Murmura Jay en essuyant doucement les joues de la jeune femme.

-C'est juste…juste que tout mon passé, mon enfance me revienne en tête…

-Ni penses plus, tout ça c'est derrière toi. Tu es une femme forte et magnifique.

Le prête commença le discours avant de leur poser la fameuse question.

-Oui je le veux. Déclara Jay en souriant

-Mlle Erin Lindsay, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Jay Halstead ici présent jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare et au-delà ?

-Oh oui je le veux. Répondit la jeune femme.

Daniel Voight, le fils de Justin apporta les alliances. Jay défie le nœud avant de glisser l'anneau autour du doigt de sa femme. Erin fit de même les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Le vin d'honneur fut donné dans le grand jardin de la résidence, les invités en profitèrent pour faire des photos, tout comme les mariés pour immortaliser ce moment. Hank et Trudy leur ayant payé un photographe professionnel pour le mariage.

Le repas et la soirée se déroulèrent dans la grande qui a été aménagé et décoré pour l'occasion. Erin fit la connaissance de militaires qui ont servis avec Jay. Et apprit à faire plus ample connaissance avec Katsa, la petite amie de Mouse, et de leur petite Pauline.

-Tu m'accordes cette danse ? Susurra Jay à l'oreille d'Erin.

-Je te la rends. Souffla Erin en donnant la petite Pauline à sa mère.

Erin dansa un long moment avec son mari malgré son immense robe blanche.

Le changement de température fut brusque pour le duo, mais plus pour Erin qui n'a pas du tout l'habitude. Le guide rigola en voyant la jeune femme et lui proposa de lui laisser un peu de temps pour aller se changer avant de les emmener dans leur réserve sauvage pour voir leur lodge nuptiale.

-Vous êtes là pour longtemps ? Demanda-t-il à Jay

-Une semaine, voyage de noces. On va aller faire un safari, rencontrer la population locale… Ça lui tenait à cœur.

-Votre première venue ici en Afrique ?

-Oui, mais j'ai déjà voyagé ailleurs dans le monde.

-Ancien militaire ?! Ça se voit à votre posture. Rigola le guide.

Après plus d'une heure de route ils arrivèrent dans la réserve. Un garde vérifia leurs identités et leur véhicule avant de les laisser passer.

-Oh mon dieu Jay ! S'exclama Erin en se rapprocha de la vitre

Un petit troupeau d'éléphants s'approcha du véhicule, les animaux immenses passèrent devant eux jouant avec leurs trompes. Erin descendit de la voiture pour s'en approcher doucement. Ces géants jouèrent à s'envoyer de l'eau comme ils aiment le faire.

-Er soit prudente. Souffla Jay pour ne pas les effrayer

Erin lui sourit mais s'approcha encore un peu plus pour les voir et peut-être pouvoir les toucher. Un des éléphants se tourna vers Erin et loin d'être effrayé lui lança une gerbe d'eau. Jay partit d'un fou rire en la voyant trempé. Le photographe avait réussi à immortaliser le moment, les gouttes tombé sur la jeune femme souriante aux anges. La lodge, une immense tente aménagée, a été décoré avec coup pour les jeunes mariés. Erin attrapa une grande poignée de pétales de rose avant de les lancer dans les airs et de tourner en-dessous. Jay sourit avant d'enlacer la taille de la jeune femme et de l'embrasser tendrement. Il descendit sur la joue de la jeune femme puis dans son cou avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Merci Jay. Souffla Erin

Jay la fit taire d'un baiser avant de la faire tomber dans le lit. Il caressa doucement les flancs de la jeune femme tout en l'embrassant. Le lendemain fut consacré à faire un tour dans les alentours. Ils allèrent observer les animaux, le guide leur permit même de caresser un puma. Mais aussi d'approcher au plus près possible d'un clan de lions et lionnes. L'un des mâles, habitué aux visiteurs, s'approcha du petit groupe. Erin se recula derrière Jay inquiète.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il est amical.

-Apprivoisé ? Demanda Jay

-Non mais il se laisse faire. Le temps qu'on ne fait pas de geste brusque. Vous voulez prendre une photo à côté de lui madame ? Proposa le guide

Erin accepta après que Jay lui ait embrassé la tempe pour l'encourager. Pendant leur semaine, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village, où ils firent don de vêtements qui ne leur servent plus. Ou d'autres qu'ils ont achetés pour les enfants. Erin a appris à tisser de grandes étoffes, de grandes écharpes.

-C'était magique. Souffla Erin en attrapant sa valise

-Oui, une lune de miel splendide avec la plus belle des créatures. Répondit Jay en embrassant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Voight sourit en les apercevant, un voyant le visage éclatant de celle qu'il considère comme sa fille. Erin le vit et vînt l'enlacer, une chose qu'elle ne fait que lorsqu'elle ne va pas bien.

-Alors les jeune, cette lune de miel ? Demanda-t-il

-Magique… c'était purement magique ! S'exclama Erin toute excitée.

Jay et lui rigolèrent, le trio se rendit dans un café dans le Loop. Erin raconta leur voyage montrant des photos. Voight demanda à en avoir certaines, prétextant vouloir renouveler certaines photos qu'il a d'elle chez lui. Mais aussi car secrètement il a envie d'aller faire enrager Bunny.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 24**

 **Un an plus tard**

Erin resserra son manteau autour d'elle pour se protéger du vent qu'il fait à New-York.

-Tiens ma puce ton écharpe. Déclara Jay en lui tendant une immense écharpe.

-Merci. Sourit Erin

Jay se mit derrière elle et posa ses mains sur le ventre arrondi de sa femme. Erin se posa contre le torse de Jay, observant le bateau faire son chemin vers Ellis Island.

-Pas mal au dos ? Souffla Jay dans son oreille.

-Non, ta fille est sage comme tout.

Jay sourit en berçant la femme qu'il aime. Ils visitèrent le centre où les immigrants arrivaient sur le sol américain avant de se rendre à la statue de la liberté.

-Vas-y mets-toi de profil devant. Déclara Jay en sortant l'appareil photo.

Erin joua le jeu et mit son ventre en valeur, pressée de rencontrer son bébé. De pouvoir serrer ce petit être dans ses bras, de prendre soin de lui.

-Mon cœur. Murmura Jay en attirant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Jay et inspira son odeur. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, Erin savourant la chaleur du corps de son mari. Mari, elle a encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle est mariée à l'homme le plus magique du monde. Le couple se rendit ensuite dans Central Park enlacé l'un l'autre. Ils s'assirent sur un banc pour qu'Erin ait le temps de se reposer un peu.

-Elle donne des coups de pieds.

Jay posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et sourit en sentant sa fille donné des coups.

-Elle sera aussi dynamique que ses parents. Rigola le futur papa.

Jay avait réservé une table dans un petit restaurant chic de Brooklyn. Erin commanda un médaillon de veau en demandant que ça soit bien cuit pour le bébé. Alors que Jay lui se laissa à goûter de la raie à la sauce langoustine. Le jeune couple se rendit aussi dans un théâtre pour assister à un spectacle comique sur Brooklyn. Ils se promenèrent un peu dans la rue après le spectacle avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Erin s'endormit la tête sur le torse de Jay, les bras du jeune autour d'elle et de leur bébé. Le lendemain ils firent les boutiques dans Times Square. Pour une fois ils se firent plaisir et Erin choisit de beaux vêtements de marques. Mais plus que tout ils achetèrent des affaires de marques pour leur petite fille à naître. Le duo de choc prit l'avion dans la matinée du lendemain pour se rendre à Boston où ils firent toute la ville pendant deux jours et demi avant de se rendre à Washington. Erin voulu commencer forcément par la maison Blanche, lieu historique et incontournable.

-Ça va ? Demanda Jay en voyant la jeune femme grimacer.

-Oui.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Tout va bien ? Intervint un garde en voyant qu'ils ne suivent plus le groupe.

-Je crois que ma femme ne se sent pas bien. Expliqua Jay en montrant Erin

-Venez-vous asseoir par ici. Déclara le garde en montrant un fauteuil.

Erin s'assit en tenant son ventre, et se concentrant sur sa respiration.

-Ma puce dis-moi. Supplia Jay à côté d'elle

-J'ai mal, j'ai des contractions.

-Tu as perdu les eaux ? Elles sont rapprochées ? Paniqua Jay

-Non et plus ou moins.

-Une ambulance est en route. Intervint le garde

Erin le remercia d'un signe de tête tout en se concentrant sur sa respiration.

-Premier enfant ? Demanda l'homme

-Oui, et c'est angoissant. On se lance dans l'inconnu. Déclara Jay

-Oui mais c'est le plus beau saut dans l'inconnu qu'on puisse faire. Vous verrez !

Après un tour à l'hôpital, ils durent rentrer à Chicago, Erin devant se reposer chez eux.

-Je vais chercher nos valises. Lança Jay

Mais Erin le retint par la main, l'ex-Ranger la regarda inquiet.

-J'ai perdu les eaux. Murmura-t-elle

Jay prit sur soi pour ne pas paniquer et ne pas la paniquer plus.

« Voight.

-Sergent, c'est Jay.

-Jay, comment c'est la capitale ?

-On vient d'arriver à Chicago. Erin vient de perdre les eaux.

-Je passe vous prendre. Fais-la s'asseoir et qu'elle prenne de grandes inspirations. »

Et au bout de 10 minutes il fut là pour les emmener au Med.

-Allez Erin il faut que tu pousses une dernière fois. La petite y est presque. Déclara Nathalie.

La jeune femme hurla tout en poussant, brisant presque la main de Jay au passage. Un petit cri aiguë transperça le silence de la salle, le médecin mit le nouveau-né sur Erin.

-Oh mon dieu Jay… Furent les seuls mots qu'Erin réussit à prononcer en posant les yeux sur le petit être.

-Elle est magnifique. Aussi belle que sa maman. Souffla Jay en embrassant le front de sa femme.

-On va aller faire sa toilette et ses premiers soins pendant qu'on finit avec vous. Vous serez emmené dans une chambre en maternité. Annonça une des sages-femmes.

Jay embrassa une dernière fois le front d'Erin avant de sortir pour aller annoncer la nouvelle. Ce fut une salle pleine qu'il trouva en arrivant, l'unité, son frère avec Nina, et une partie du staff du Med, et les pompiers du 51 évidemment.

-C'est une petite fille. Annonça-t-il ému.

-Erin ? Demanda Voight

-Elle va bien, elle a été formidable. Ils sont en train de s'occuper d'elle.

Jay retourna auprès de sa femme avant que tout le monde ne les rejoigne.

-Et voilà une petite miss qui veut voir papa et maman. Et qui va être sacrément bien entourée dis donc. Déclara l'infirmière

-Hey Sawyer, souffla Erin en caressant la joue de la petite.

-Sawyer ? Demanda Voight

-Oui, Sawyer Julia Camille Halstead. Annonça Erin sans quitter sa fille des yeux.

-On aimerait que tu sois le parrain Will.

-Ça serait avec plaisir. Sourit le médecin.

-Et Maggie, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu sois sa marraine. Intervint Erin en regardant la chef des infirmières

-Oh mon dieu, absolument.

La marraine prit la petite Sawyer dans les bras, sans vraiment demander la permission aux parents.

-Hey ma beauté, tu vas être gâtée avec marraine.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 25**

 **Quelques semaines après la reprise d'Erin**

Jay remonta à l'étage après avoir donné les dernières infos au sergent Platt de sa surveillance. La nuit a été courte avec la petite Sawyer qui ne voulait pas dormir, et il fut soulager lorsque Voight l'a assigné à faire de la surveillance pour leur enquête.

-Où est Erin ? Demanda-t-il

-Elle est partie comme une furie disant qu'elle devait y aller. Déclara Alvin

Jay soupira avant de prendre sa veste.

-Je reviens sergent, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

-Prends ta soirée Jay. Cette affaire a pas mal secoué Erin.

Jay se dépêcha de regagner leur appartement, les lieux sont plongés dans le noir. Il se rendit dans leur chambre mais le lit n'est pas défait. Légèrement paniqué il alla dans la chambre de leur fille et trouva sa femme dans le rockingchairs avec la petite Sawyer endormie dans ses bras.

-Hey. Souffla Jay pour ne pas réveiller le bébé.

-Hey, tu as finis ? Demanda-t-elle

-Si on veut. Voight m'a donné la soirée, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Cette affaire…Je me suis mise à leur place…Si…Si ça avait été…été Sawyer… La fillette n'avait que 7 ans. Et le désespoir de la maman…

Jay se pencha et embrassa tendrement le front d'Erin avant de contempler leur petite fille. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça à observer leur petit trésor. Jay prit délicatement la petite et embrassa son front avant de la mettre dans son lit.

-Viens je vais faire à manger.

Erin ne dit rien, restant fixer sur le visage de leur fille. Jay se tourna vers elle et aperçu les yeux humides de la jeune femme.

-Hey ma puce. Déclara-t-il avant de la prendre contre lui.

Erin enfouit son visage dans le torse de son mari. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la silhouette frêle de sa femme.

-Ca n'arrivera jamais à Sawyer. Je vous protégerai toujours. Elle aura toujours du monde pour la protéger. Murmura Jay en caressant la chevelure de sa chérie.

Ils sortirent de la chambre de leur fille et Jay se mit derrière les fourneaux.

-Ca sent super bon. Souffla Erin en venant aux dessus des casseroles.

-Raie à la sauce langoustine accompagnée d'un risotto à l'emmental. Et en dessert une panacotta au chocolat blanc et fruits rouges.

-Oh mais à quoi me vaut tout ça ? Sourit Erin

-Rien, j'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir. Et te prouver que j'ai des talents secrets, histoire d'être sûr que tu ne me quittes pas. Plaisanta Jay en lui tendant une cuillère avec un peu de risotto.

Le couple dîna tranquillement avant d'aller dormir un peu. Jay resta éveillé un peu plus longtemps pour s'assurer qu'Erin dorme.

 **Un an et demi plus tard.**

-Maman est où mon sac ? Déclara Sawyer

-Attend ma puce, il va arriver. Sourit Erin en caressant les cheveux de la petite.

-Regarde par là-bas Saw. Intervint Nora en montrant un tapis roulant

-Mon sac ! S'exclama la petite fille.

Jay rejoignit les trois filles et prit sa fille dans ses bras. La petite troupe s'éloigna vers des taxis, la route fut encore longue jusqu'à leur hôtel mais ils profitèrent du paysage cathare. Erin récupéra les clés des chambres avant de rejoindre sa petite famille et sa sœur.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller avec la puce dans la chambre ? On peut prendre une grande suite. Déclara Erin inquiète.

-Ca va aller Er, et puis si mademoiselle se réveille tôt on ira se promener. J'ai vu un parc par très loin. Je vais bien Erin. Insista Nora en voyant sa sœur hésiter.

-Elle a raison Er, elle va mieux. Elle est sur le bon chemin, faisons lui confiance. Et puis c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Intervint Jay en enlaçant les épaules de sa dolcinée.

-Tu es sage avec marraine. Déclara Erin en regardant Sawyer

-Pomis maman.

Les duos se séparèrent pour aller découvrir leur chambre. Erin se laissa tomber dans l'immense lit alors que Jay se lança dans la tâche de ranger leurs affaires dans les placards. Il fit ensuite couler un bain pour Erin et lui, voulant profiter du peu de temps qu'ils ont devant eux avant de redescendre au restaurant. Et puis ce long voyage depuis Chicago jusqu'au pays cathare pour voir les châteaux les ont épuisés.

-La puce doit être fatiguée. Souffla Erin en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay dans la baignoire.

-Ta sœur se charge d'elle ne t'en fait pas. Ne sois pas trop sur son dos, ça ne va pas l'aider.

Ils restèrent plus d'une heure dans l'eau avant de se changer. Erin enfila une jolie robe verte à motif noire et laissa ses cheveux longs libres dans son dos.

-Tu es splendide. Commenta Jay en la détaillant

-Merci, mais je te préviens il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que les garçons reçoivent une photo de moi !

-Promis. Sourit Jay avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils allèrent dîner avant de sortir en ville profiter du temps agréable et doux pour se promener un peu.

-On continue par-là ? Demanda Nora

-Allez-y si vous voulez mais je suis fatiguez moi. Intervint Erin

-On va tous rentrer, demain on a une grosse journée. Déclara Jay

Le petit groupe rentra à l'hôtel, Erin s'écroula directement dans le lit. Jay caressa doucement son dos sans rien dire et déposa une traînée de baisers sur ses épaules et son dos.

-Ca va ma puce ? Souffla Jay

-Hmmmm oui, je suis fatiguée.

Jay embrassa la joue de la jeune femme avant de la laisser s'endormir. Le lendemain ils commencèrent tôt pour pouvoir faire plusieurs châteaux dans la journée. Ils restèrent époustouflés par la beauté des lieux, et de la force qu'il a fallu à ces hommes pour construire un édifice de la sorte. Le petit groupe passa plusieurs jours ici avant de rentrer à Chicago.

-Ma puce, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Je veux que tu ailles voir Will, juste pour faire un check-in.

-Jay, je vais bien. Juste un peu de fatigue avec le boulot et la puce.

-Mon cœur, on rentre juste de vacances. C'est juste un petit check-in.

-Ok, d'accord. Mais parce que c'est toi. Souffla Erin avant de l'embrassant.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 26**

-Erin, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Lança Will en rejoignant la jeune femme dans la salle d'attente

-Jay a insisté pour que je fasse un check-in.

-D'accord, suis-moi.

Will lui indiqua un lit et commença le check-in de la jeune femme.

-Tu as sentit des différences par rapport à d'habitude ? Demanda Will

-Non, juste un peu plus fatigué mais je pense comme tout parent qui ont un enfant en bas-âge. Jay dit que par moment j'ai comme des ratées de respiration la nuit.

-De l'apnée du sommeil ?!

-Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en rends pas compte.

-Je vais te donner un masque à oxygène à mettre la nuit au cas où. Perte d'appétit ? Saut d'humeur ?

-Hmmm j'ai un peu moins faim mais je mangeais tout le temps donc ce n'est pas vraiment grave.

-Tu peux rester deux minutes de plus ? J'aimerai effectuer une prise de sang pour ne passer à côté de rien.

-Euh ok. Souffla Erin

Erin retourna au boulot après le rendez-vous, Jay la questionna mais la jeune femme le rassura en lui disant qu'elle ne fait peut-être que de l'apnée du sommeil. Ils se plongèrent dans une enquête que tout le monde sait qu'elle sera résolue d'ici ce soir.

Will rejoignit le hall après avoir été consulté un énième patient, il fut surprit de voir déjà les résultats d'Erin de retour. D'habitude il faut plus de temps que ça au labo.

-Nathalie peux-tu jeter un coup d'œil à ça s'il te plaît ? Demanda le médecin en lui tendant les résultats.

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

-Oui j'en ai bien peur.

Ruzzek bondit de sa chaise avant de s'étirer du mieux qu'il put.

-Bon qui est partant pour Molly ?! S'exclama-t-il

-Moi si tu payes la première tournée. Répondit Atwater

-Ok, Jay ? Erin ?

Jay regarda Erin pour savoir son avis, quoiqu'une soirée en dehors de la maison puisse leur faire du bien. La jeune femme jeta son mouchoir discrètement ne voulant pas alarmer Jay avec le fait qu'elle ait craché un peu de sang en toussant.

-Pas pour moi je suis fatiguée. Déclara-t-elle

-Histoire d'une heure Er. Nora peut garder la puce en attendant qu'on rentre.

-Euh, je suis fatiguée Jay.

Le jeune homme la rejoignit et caressa doucement sa joue.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, oh et puis tu as raison ! Une petite soirée peut bien nous faire du bien. Nora sera contente de passer du temps avec Sawyer.

-Elles s'entendent bien toutes les deux. Souffla Jay en embrassant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Jay commanda deux bières comme d'habitude et en ramena une à Erin. Les deux autres garçons étant un peu plus loin draguant des filles.

-Ça va ? Souffla Jay en posant une main dans le dos de sa femme

-Oui.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Je suis rentrée dans Bunny hier soir après avoir été chercher Sawyer à la crèche. Elle a regardé la puce avec dédain, et ne m'a sorti qu'un « on va bien rire toi en mère ! ». Et…Et ça me travaille depuis. Est-ce que je suis une bonne mère ? Est-ce que je m'occupe bien de Sawyer ? Je fais bien tout ce qu'il faut pour elle ?

Jay l'attira dans ses bras

-Bien sûr que oui ma puce. Tu es une mère extraordinaire.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un petit moment avant que la jeune femme n'aille dans leur chambre pour se préparer.

-Hey ma puce tu joues bien ? Souffla Jay en embrassant les cheveux de la petite Sawyer.

La fillette lui montra ses poupées avant de continuer son jeu comme si son père n'était pas là.

-Tata va venir te garder d'accord ?

-Où papa ? Demanda la petite de presque deux ans

-Papa va voir des gens avec maman un petit peu. Tu vas rester là avec tata, vous allez jouer comme des folles toutes les deux avant d'aller faire dodo. Et quand tu te réveilleras maman et moi on sera là mon cœur.

-Hitoire ?

-Tata te lira une histoire mon trésor ne t'en fais pas.

Erin sourit face à la scène, son mari assit à côté de leur fille. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé quelque chose de mieux. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, la jeune femme alla ouvrir afin de laisser Jay profiter un peu de leur fille.

-Hey No' !

-Hey sister, besoin d'une baby-sitter alors ?

-Oui, tu n'avais rien de prévu ? Demanda Erin

-Non j'ai des leçons à faire mais je peux les faire ici une fois que la puce dormira.

Erin sourit et attira sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Tu t'en sors bien ma puce. Souffla la détective

-C'est grâce à toi et à Jay. Bon allez il faut que tu files avec ton homme !

Jay les rejoignit avec Sawyer dans les bras.

-Elle est là ma beauté ! S'exclama la tante

Jay passa un bras autour de la taille d'Erin avant d'embrasser sa tempe. Le couple sortit avant de se rendre chez Molly, où forcément tous les pompiers se trouvaient.

-Hey voilà le plus beau couple ! S'exclama Hermann

-Salut vieux ! Lança Jay en saluant le pompier

-Alors je vous sers quoi ?

-Deux bières comme d'habitude.

-Je vais prendre un cocktail sans alcool pour commencer. Intervint Erin en souriant à Jay

-Petite joueuse ce soir ? Plaisanta l'ex-Ranger

-Non, mais j'ai envie de profiter pleinement de la soirée.

Dans le fond ce n'est qu'un petit mensonge mais elle s'en veut quand même de lui mentir. Voight entra dans le bar, une chose qu'il ne fait que rarement, suivit de Mouse et d'un autre homme.

-Hank ! S'exclama Erin en allant l'étreindre.

-Hey toi ! Soirée amoureux ? Demanda le sergent

-Oui, Nora garde la puce.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, tu devrais prendre quelques jours de repos.

-Non c'est bon Hank, j'ai juste besoin de déstresser. Salut Mouse !

-Salut

-Je veux voir cet insigne ! Plaisanta la jeune femme en changeant le sujet définitivement.

Mouse releva son tee-shirt dévoilant l'insigne de la criminelle.

-Et voici mon équipier Riggs.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer madame.

-Moi aussi, vous m'excusez je vais rejoindre Jay.

-Je crois qu'il t'attend pour aller manger. Sourit Mouse.

Erin les salua avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Jay et d'embrasser son dos. Le jeune homme sourit et passer ses grands bras musclés autour d'elle.

-Je t'aime ma puce.

-Moi aussi Halstead.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 27**

Erin joua nerveusement avec ses mains dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Jay attrapa sa main pour la faire stopper et lui montrer son soutien.

-Ca va aller ma puce, si ça se trouve ce n'est rien.

-Non il y a forcément quelque chose. Souffla Erin

Jay embrassa doucement son front, la jeune femme se laissa aller contre Jay. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux priant intérieurement qu'elle n'est rien de grave. Maggie revint avec Sawyer

-On a acheté des sucreries ! Bon on a convenu qu'il faudra bien se laver les dents mais bon ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Sourit la chef des infirmières.

Sawyer sourit avant de courir dans les bras de sa mère.

-Hey ma puce, ça va mon trésor

-Oui, peux manger ?

-Bien sûr mais doucement d'accord ?

-Pomis !

Will entra dans la salle et fut attendri par la scène qui malheureusement il va gâcher.

-Erin, Jay ?

La jeune maman se baissa pour embrasser la petite avant d'attraper la main de Jay. Ils allèrent dans une salle afin qu'elle passe une endoscopie. Jay la regarda angoissé, il se sent tellement impuissant. Will se pinça nerveusement la lèvre, comment leur annoncer ça. Jay l'aperçut et inspira longuement en fermant les yeux.

-Alors ? Demanda Erin

-Erin, Jay… J'ai…j'ai peur d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Annonça le docteur Halstead.

Erin entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Jay.

-Tu as une tumeur aux poumons.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing pour la jeune femme, une tumeur, elle a un cancer. Comme Camille, elle est malade, elle va mourir. Elle ne verra pas sa petite fille grandir, elle ne la verra pas obtenir son diplôme, ne la verra pas conduire, elle ne vieillira pas aux côtés de Jay, ils ne pourchasseront plus les méchants ensemble… Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sa respiration devenir difficile, des picotements apparaître dans ses doigts. Jay fut le premier à sentir de l'état de choc dans lequel ils sont plongés tous les deux.

-Hey, hey ma puce respire. Respire doucement.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux lui parlant doucement tentant de la rassurer. Le jeune homme l'attira contre lui, la laissant enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement le dos essayant de la rassurer.

-Tu vas être étroitement suivit Erin, on va commencer tout de suite le traitement pour que tu es de meilleur chance. Intervint Will

-Meilleure chance de survivre ?! Piqua Erin

-On a découvert la tumeur assez vite, on a de meilleures chances. Et puis tu es jeune et forte.

Jay embrassa tendrement la tempe d'Erin caressant toujours la paume de sa main.

-Et le traitement ? Demanda-t-il

-Chimio, mais il y aura forcément des effets secondaires.

-Oui ça on sait, je vais perdre mes cheveux…

-Fatigue, nausées, perte de poids… Mais on verra ça au fur et à mesure. Déclara le docteur Halstead

-Je vais devoir arrêter mon boulot ? Je ne veux pas arrêter tout de suite…

-La seule chose que je peux te proposer maintenant c'est de rester derrière le bureau. Agir depuis le district. Ça peut être dangereux pour toi comme pour ton équipe

Erin ne dit rien pendant un moment plongeant dans le regard bleuté de Jay à ses côtés.

-D'accord. Souffla Erin

Jay pressa doucement sa main dans la sienne.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Qui sera mon médecin traitant ?

-Je ne peux pas l'être, il te faut un spécialiste. Le docteur Wilmore est le meilleur.

-Merci frangin. Déclara Jay avant de se lever.

Il aida sa femme à se lever avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

-Je t'appelle dans quelques jours pour commencer le traitement. Intervint le docteur Halstead

Erin ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Jay aller récupérer leur fille. Ils rentrèrent chez eux sans un mot, la jeune femme alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre sans rien dire n'ayant le cœur à rien.

-Sawyer tu viens mettre ton pyjama ma grande ! Lança Jay voulant laisser un peu d'espace à sa femme.

Il doucha la puce avant de lui donner à manger.

-Aller dodo jolie princesse. Fais de beaux rêves mon trésor, je t'aime. Souffla Jay en embrassant le front de sa petite fille.

En traversant le couloir, l'ex-ranger entendit les sanglots d'Erin dans la chambre. Il entra sans rien dire et la scène qui s'affiche lui brisa le cœur. La jeune femme est allongée en position fœtale dans leur lit, serrant l'oreiller de Jay contre elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et déplaça les cheveux de la jeune femme collé à sa joue.

-On va se battre ensemble mon cœur, tu ne te battras pas seul.

-Camille souffrait tellement, j'ai tellement peur.

-Je suis là, je suis là et on va avancer pas à pas ensemble. On fera face au jour le jour.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on le dise tout de suite à l'unité. J'aimerai attendre un peu si ça te va.

Jay embrassa tendrement son front avant d'essuyer ses joues de ses pouces le regard plongé dans celui de celle qu'il aime par-dessus tout.

-On doit au moins le dire à Voight. Souffla Jay dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Tu viendras avec moi ?

Le lendemain ils se rendirent au boulot en avance afin d'être tranquille pour parler à leur sergent.

-Halstead, Lindsay. Salut Voight en voyant ses deux meilleurs éléments entrer.

-On a besoin de te parler. Déclara Erin d'une petite voix.

Voight fronça les sourcils en entendant la petite voix de sa fille « adoptive » et son teint pâle.

-J'ai…j'ai fait des examens médicaux car je me sentais pas dans mon assiette et…et…

Jay vola au secours de son équipière en voyant qu'elle a du mal à avouer ce qu'elle a, ce qui pour elle concrétiserait sa maladie.

-Elle a un cancer des poumons.

Ce fut une claque pour Hank, d'abord sa femme peut-être assassinée, puis son fils, et maintenant Erin ?!

-Quel stade ? Demanda-t-il choqué

-Will dit que ça a été détecté assez vite pour avoir des chances de guérison bien que ça sera difficile. Expliqua Jay.

-Je te mets en arrêt immédiatement.

-Non Hank s'il te plaît. C'est justement ça que je veux éviter. Will a dit que je peux encore travailler, mais rester au District. Et je verrai avec le docteur Wilmore s'il est du même avis.

-Très bien pour le moment.

-Oh, tu peux garder ça juste pour toi. Je ne veux pas que l'unité le sache. J'ai… On a besoin de temps. Souffla Erin

-Bien sûr. Déclara Voight en attirant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Jay se sentit de trop à ce moment-là et sortit, préférant les laisser seul. Il se mit derrière ses rapports afin d'en éliminer une bonne part car sinon c'est Erin qui s'en occupera. La journée se passa doucement, et les gars ne trouvèrent pas ça bizarre au vu de l'enquête qu'Erin reste derrière son bureau avec Jay.

-Qui vient chez Molly ce soir ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Er ? Lança Jay en se tournant vers sa femme

-Sans moi, je suis fatiguée. Mais vas-y, faites-vous une soirée garçons. Je vais passer la soirée avec Sawyer et me coucher tôt.

Jay enlaça doucement la taille de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Erin enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son mari et inspira son parfum.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Jay qui a peur de la perdre car lui aussi a perdu sa mère de cette maladie.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 28**

En 4 mois la maladie a gagné du terrain, et la jeune femme a dû l'annoncer à son unité. Leur dire et venir moins souvent au travail pour se reposer plus. Jay toqua à la porte du sergent.

-Entre Jay. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-J'aimerai prendre un congé sans solde pour m'occuper d'Erin. L'emmener dans le Wisconsin pour qu'elle combatte la maladie au calme.

-Vas-y, tu me donneras l'adresse que je vienne vous voir de temps en temps.

-Bien sûr.

-Vous emmenez Nora avec vous ? Demanda Voight

-Non, mais elle connait la route. On l'a déjà emmené, elle pourra venir nous voir quand elle n'aura pas de cours. Mais Erin a besoin de repos, et la cabane de mon grand-père est l'endroit idéal, au bord d'un lac au cœur de la forêt.

Voight ne dit rien mais sourit très légèrement de voir le soin que Jay prend du bien-être d'Erin. Et dire qu'il leur avait interdit de sortir ensemble. Au final il est bien content que le jeune homme n'ait pas écouté.

-A la prochaine les gars ! Lança Jay à la cantonade en prenant sa veste

-A la prochaine ?! Tu pars ? Demanda Atwater

-Congé sans solde, j'emmène Erin dans le Wisconsin.

\- Donne-nous de vos nouvelles quand même monsieur l'ours ! Se moqua Ruzzek en venant lui donner une accolade.

-Oh à toi je ne sais pas trop ! Plaisanta Halstead

Les garçons chahutèrent encore un moment avant que Jay ne les laisse après avoir salué le sergent Platt. Il passa chez Mouse, afin de voir son ami et sa petite famille.

-Hey Jay !

-Bonjour Katsa, Mouse est là ?

-Oui, il donne le bain à la petite.

-Comment se porte ma filleule ? Demanda Jay

C'est tout naturellement que Mouse avait désigné Jay pour être le parrain de leur petite Kathy. Le trio discuta pendant un long moment et quelques bières avant que Jay ne reprenne la route pour rentrer chez lui auprès de ses femmes.

-Hey, souffla Erin

Jay se retourna pour découvrir sa femme habillée d'une robe de chambre et l'air fatiguée.

-Hey ma puce. Tu vas bien ?

-Fatiguée, tu as finis tard ? Demanda-t-elle en se nichant dans les bras de son homme.

-Non ça a été, mais je suis passé voir Mouse.

-Il va bien ? Et la petite puce ?

-Tout le monde va bien, ils t'embrassent. Demain on prend la route pour le Wisconsin. Tu seras bien là-bas.

Erin ne dit rien mais enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le torse de Jay. Le jeune homme resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux le cœur serré.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Murmura Jay en caressant doucement le dos de la jeune femme.

-Notre pizza préférée ? Proposa Erin

-Je commande ça, tu choisis un film ? Sourit Jay la voyant faire un effort pour essayer de manger.

Ils mangèrent la pizza dans le canapé blottit l'un contre l'autre. Jay enfouit son nez dans la chevelure d'Erin. Il a envie de pleurer face à cette situation, de voir la femme qu'il aime aussi mal.

-On va se coucher mon coeur, tu es fatiguée. Murmura Jay en embrassant doucement la tempe d'Erin.

Il aida la jeune femme à se lever avant de la porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Il se changea rapidement avant de s'allonger près d'Erin. L'ex-Ranger déposa une trainée de baisers brulants à sa femme.

-Jaynou, plaisanta la jeune femme

Il se vengea en la chatouillant avant qu'elle ne s'endorme épuisée dans ses bras. Jay resta un moment à l'observer dormir paisiblement avant de s'endormir également.

Nora se glissa dans l'appartement de sa sœur, elle déposa ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine. La jeune fille alla regarder si sa filleule dort encore avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Jay ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Erin.

-Bonjour Nora

-Bonjour ! J'ai fait des pancakes, je cuis des œufs brouillés ! Et il y a du café frais qui coule.

-Hey tout le monde, c'est quoi tout ça? Souffla Erin en portant la petite Sawyer

-Je voulais passer vous voir avant votre départ pour le Wisconsin.

-C'est gentil ça. Ça sent super bon.

Nora piqua la petite des bras d'Erin avant de danser avec elle dans le salon. Jay prit tendrement la main d'Erin avant de l'entraîner pour danser. La jeune femme se laisser faire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser les lèvres de son mari. Ils se mirent à table dans la bonne humeur.

-Tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui. Commenta Jay en capturant doucement le visage d'Erin entre ses mains.

-Ça va, je ne me sens pas trop fatiguée et j'ai faim.

-C'est génial. Je te laisse prendre ta douche, je vais préparer nos sacs.

Erin se faufila dans la salle de bain, elle passa quelques minutes à s'observer dans le miroir avant de filer sous la douche. Elle laissa l'eau détendre ses muscles endoloris.

-No' je peux te laisser habiller Sawyer ? Je vais voir Erin. Demanda Jay en passant la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte de la chambre.

-Pas de soucis vas-y.

Jay se glissa dans la salle d'eau, il observa quelques minutes Erin sous l'eau avant de la rejoindre.

-Hey. Sourit Erin en posant ses mains sur le torse musclé.

-J'avais envie de cette douche à deux, ça faisait longtemps.

-Hmmmm vraiment, je pourrai faire quelque chose pour régler ça ! Susurra la jeune femme.

L'avantage d'avoir été dans l'armée c'est que Jay ne fut pas long à faire leurs sacs après leur douche. Ils dirent au revoir à Nora sur le parking avant de prendre la route pour le Wisconsin. Erin tenta de penser à autre chose que sa maladie et mit de la musique pour Sawyer et chanta avec la petite puce.

-Et regarde ma puce on est dans la forêt, ça va être l'aventure ! On va aller se promener pour découvrir les animaux ?!

-Bébêtes !

-Oui on ira voir les bébêtes ma puce. Intervint Jay en regardant dans le rétro.

En bon gentleman Jay ouvrit la portière à Erin et l'aida voyant qu'elle a un moment de faiblesse. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure.

-Je vais décharger la voiture, je reviens. Souffla Jay en embrassant le front d'Erin.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 29**

Voilà plusieurs semaines que Jay et Erin ainsi que leur petite puce sont dans le Wisconsin pour la santé d'Erin. Le jeune homme a pu noter une légère amélioration chez sa femme.

-Bonjour la compagnie ! Lança Will en entrant dans la cabane suivit du médecin qui suit la jeune femme.

-Salut frangin.

-Erin est en haut ?

-Je suis ici. Déclara la jeune femme en entrant dans la cabane suivit de la petite Sawyer.

Jay envoya leur fille joué pendant que le médecin s'occupe d'Erin.

-Alors Erin ? Demanda Will à son petit frère.

-Elle est moins stressée qu'à Chicago. Son sommeil est plus réparateur loin des bruits de klaxon… Et je trouve qu'elle mange un peu plus.

-C'est bien ça. Et son moral ? S'inquiéta le plus grand des Halstead

-Il est plutôt bon, elle a même parlé qu'une fois sa maladie vaincue d'avoir un deuxième enfant.

-C'est bon signe alors, elle ne se laisse pas abattre. Et Sawyer elle est contente d'être en vacance ici ?

-Tu parles ! On va tous les jours sur le lac ! Mademoiselle adore naviguer sur l'eau et observer les poissons ! Au plus grand malheur d'Erin qui n'est pas patiente quand on pêche ! Will combien de temps il lui reste si son état ne s'améliore pas ?

Will ne dit rien et fuit le regard de son frère. Jay se passa les mains sur le visage nerveusement.

-Will dit moi la vérité. Je préfère ça à un mensonge.

-2-3 mois.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Jay, 2-3 mois encore avec elle. Will posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère pour lui montrer son soutien. Erin entra dans la pièce en larmes, se précipitant dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime. Jay resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et caressa doucement son dos.

-Mon cœur. Murmura le jeune homme.

-Ça c'est empiré. Souffla Erin brisée.

Les deux médecins s'éclipsèrent pour laisser le couple digérer la nouvelle. Erin s'occupa de coucher leur fille après lui avoir lu une histoire.

-Jay ? Appela doucement la jeune femme.

Mais elle n'optant aucune réponse de son mari. Elle entra dans le salon pour le retrouver à genoux en sanglots.

-Jay ! S'exclama-t-elle en le rejoignant.

Ils restèrent enlacés comme ça des heures avant d'aller finalement se coucher.

-Jay…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Jay se relevant sur ses coudes.

-Non, on va bien.

« On » ? Jay resta hébété un moment, ne comprenant pas, ou ne voulant pas comprendre.

-Je suis enceinte.

Le jeune homme resta de marbre un moment, comment c'est possible ? Ils ont fait attention ! Et elle n'est pas en état.

-Dis quelque chose Jay s'il te plaît !

-Un bébé ! On va avoir un autre enfant ! Mais tu n'es pas en état.

-Mais si on y arrivera mon cœur. Souffla Erin en l'embrassant tendrement.

Jay se réveilla doucement en sentant l'odeur d'omelette et de café. Il retrouva Erin dans la cuisine et enlaça doucement sa taille avant de déposer un bisou dans son cou.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

-Hey toi. Tu as faim ? Demanda Erin

-Je meurs de faim. Tu as mangé ?

-Je t'attendais. Sawyer dort encore.

-Et si on partait au ski demain ? Ça ne peut pas te faire du mal l'air de la montagne.

Ils passèrent une semaine au ski, Sawyer s'amusant comme une folle à faire du traineau. Et Jay prenant un malin plaisir à faire tomber Erin dans la neige.

Jay gara la voiture devant la maison de Voight.

-Sawyer tu te rappel ce qu'on a dit à la maison ?! Intervint Erin en se tournant vers sa fille

-Je suis sage ave papy

-C'est bien ma puce. On ira à l'aquarium après si tu as été sage. Déclara Jay en embrassant le front de sa puce.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment avec Voight avant de se rendre au Chicago Med pour une chimio d'Erin. Jay l'aida à remettre sa veste, ils traversèrent le parking main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que Jay s'écroule subitement à terre.

-Jay ! S'écria Erin

Elle lui donna quelques claques pour le faire revenir à lui mais rien ne fonctionne. Une femme les aperçut et courut vers eux.

-Il fait une crise cardiaque ! Déclara-t-elle en commençant le massage cardiaque.

-Jay, je t'en supplie !

-Allez chercher de l'aide ! S'exclama la femme

Erin partit en courant jusqu'à l'entrée des urgences.

-Ma belle qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Maggie en apercevant Erin

-Jay…crise…cardiaque…parking…

Rhodes la suivit en courant Maggie pas très loin derrière. Le chirurgien tenta de le réanimer, mais au bout de 20 minutes il n'y eu aucun résultat.

-Je suis désolé Erin.

-Non… Pourquoi.. ?

-Ca ne prévient pas ce genre de chose. Souffla Rhodes

-Emmenez-le dans une salle, bipez Goodwin, Charles. Déclara la chef des urgences.

Elle traina Erin avec elle à l'intérieur, Nathalie échangea un regard avec elle avant de rejoindre Will pour lui annoncer elle-même. Au bout de nombreuses minutes Voight et le reste de l'unité arriva.

-On a rien pu faire. Maggie est avec Erin. Annonça Rhodes

-Will est au courant ? Demanda Antonio

-Le docteur Manning vient de lui annoncer. Je suis désolée pour votre perte. Intervint Goodwin.

-C'est un petit garçon. Murmura Erin

-Pardon ? Souffla Alvin

-Le bébé, c'est un petit gars. J'allais le dire à Jay à la maison.

-On sera là pour vous trois Erin. Déclara Antonio avant de l'enlacer.

-Connor ! S'exclama Choi

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le chirurgien

-Le cœur est rebat.

-Hein ? Souffla Erin

Les deux médecins partirent en courant, la jeune femme sur leur pas. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Jay a été conduit. Rhodes demanda aux infirmières de se reculer et prit le pouls du jeune homme. Il regarda Erin

-J'ai un pouls. 50 mg d'adrénaline et on le garde sous moniteur. And he's back.

Erin retint ses larmes aussi bien qu'elle put, il est de retour. Jay est de retour, il n'est pas mort. Rhodes posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se laissa aller contre lui.

-On va le suivre étroitement Erin, il ira bien. Souffla le médecin.

-Merci.

Ce fut la seule chose que la jeune femme put dire sous le coup du choc et de l'émotion. Elle remercia Choi également avant de s'approcher du lit de son mari.

-Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça Jay. Murmura Erin en caressant doucement les cheveux du jeune homme. Elle resta de longues minutes comme ça avant que les membres de l'unité n'arrivent.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez vous Erin. Il va être encore inconscient un moment, tu as besoin de repos. Intervint Will

-Je ne veux pas le quitter. Souffla la jeune femme

-Je t'appelle s'il y a le moindre changement. Promit le frère de Jay.

-Je te ramène. Déclara Voight.

Le sergent ramena sa fille adoptive chez cette dernière, il lui fit à manger pour être sûr qu'elle ait quelque chose dans le ventre. Brett gardant la petite Sawyer pour la soirée.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 30**

-Halstead. Content de te revoir parmi nous. Déclara Voight en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital.

-Moi aussi boss.

-Je l'ai laissé dormir un maximum et obligé à prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de venir.

-Vous avez bien fait. Elle en a besoin plus que tout. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Inquiète pour toi. Elle finit de passer des examens de contrôle et elle arrive.

Et comme pour confirmer Erin entra dans la pièce, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ? Lança Jay

\- Arrêtes tes conneries Halstead ! Et je t'interdis de recommencer ça ! S'exclama Erin en le pointant du doigt avant de l'embrasser.

-Je vais vous laisser profiter de vous retrouver après cette frayeur. Halstead tu es de repos pour un mois avant de revenir mais bureau. Annonça Voight

-Chef…

-Il n'y a pas de chef qui tienne ! Oh je peux prendre Sawyer pour la journée ? Demanda Hank

-Bien sûr Hank.

Jay se décala dans le lit pour laisser une place à Erin qui s'allongea tout de suite à côté de lui. Ils passèrent la journée comme ça blottit l'un contre l'autre avant que le médecin d'Erin entre dans la chambre.

-J'ai vos résultats Madame Halstead.

Erin échangea un regard inquiet avec Jay avant de regarder le médecin attendant qu'il annonce. L'ex-Ranger entrelaça les doigts de celle qu'il aime avec les siens.

-La maladie commence à régresser. Vous êtes en train de battre la maladie.

Erin fondit en larmes dans les bras de Jay, il tenta de la réconforter comme il put mais la jeune femme tellement soulager laissa tout sortir. Il remercia le médecin d'un signe de tête avant d'attraper le visage d'Erin en coupe.

-Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Déclara Jay en essuyant doucement les joues de sa femme.

-On l'a fait. On a réussi. Souffla Erin émue.

Elle posa la tête sur le torse de Jay et écouta son cœur battre avant de s'endormir comblée la main de Jay posait sur son ventre.

Sawyer courut dans le jardin de son grand-père où Jay et Erin ont organisés un repas voulant rassembler tout le monde. Leur appartement étant trop petit, le sergent leur a proposé son jardin.

-Halstead va nous annoncer qu'il me donne enfin la super GMC Sierra ! Plaisanta Ruzzek

-Mais on est trois Halstead. Lança Sawyer

-Oui mais je parlais de ton papa, expliqua Adam à la fillette.

-Mais papa il s'appelle Jay, t'es trop nul toi.

Tout le monde rigola face à la réaction de Sawyer.

-Bah oui voyons Adam t'es trop nul ! Renchérit Antonio en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-Moi aussi veux le faire ! S'exclama Sawyer

Voight porta sa petite-fille pour qu'elle puisse le faire.

-Hum on vous a tous réunis, parce qu'on est une grande famille, les Renseignements, le 51, Med… et qu'on voulait partager également ça avec vous. Commença Erin.

Jay la rejoignit et passa un bras autour de la taille de sa chérie, ce qui attendrit tout le monde.

-On a appris il y a deux semaines qu'Erin a combattu la maladie. Le cancer régresse a vue d'œil. Compléta Jay

-Les criminels de Chicago ont qu'à bien se tenir Lindsay est bientôt de retour dans les rues ! Intervint Severide en levant son verre

-A Erin ! Renchérit Casey.


End file.
